


Just a Little Spark

by PrincessOfTheInsaneDark



Series: Vertigo: The Illusion of Falling [1]
Category: The Dark Knight
Genre: Blood and Injury, Character Death, F/M, Guns, Multiple Personalities, OOC, Open For Suggestions - Freeform, Schizophrenia, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-08-31 02:42:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 32
Words: 28,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8560264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessOfTheInsaneDark/pseuds/PrincessOfTheInsaneDark
Summary: First night in Gotham, easy? No. Its Gotham, its overrun with criminals. Sophie took a shot, to save a man, little did she now the consequences of her actions. Now she is stuck, stuck working with the one and only, Gotham's Clown Prince of Crime. But when romance sparks between her and the psychotic clown, Sophie's life is in danger, and her past starts getting unraveled, will anyone survive?





	1. First Impressions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! This is my first fanfic, and I'll will be posting randomly. I have already pre-written the first 4 chapters. YAAAY.  
> ~ Princess <3

_Right_ , I thought as I looked around my new apartment, _first night in Gotham... Tomorrow I find a job!_

 

The sky was already getting dark as I unpacked my few small boxes, mostly small, personal items. I wandered into the bathroom, it was small, verging on uncomfortable but it was all I can afford with what I have. In the corner of my eye I saw movement... Spinning to face the intruder, I landed in a fighting stance. The mirror. I breathed a sigh of relief and stood up straight. Gazing into the mirror you see the dark rings underneath my eyes. My dark hair had fallen in front of my face and I looked unhealthily pale. After quick shower I felt exhausted. Going days without sleep is not to be recommended. Crawling under the thin blanket, I fell into a light sleep.

**BANG**

I woke with a start and it was almost pitch black. I stumbled out of bed towards the closed curtains. Blue and red flashes made it through the thin fabric. On the third floor I could see everything below.

Rows and rows of police cars filled the right side of the street, to the left, I could barley see a man, in what looked like a straight jacket, but his arms were free. He held a small pistol to a rather handsome looking man in a suit. I recognized his face from the cheesy posters all around the city.

Harvey Dent

I couldn't see the other mans face, only his unruly hair, which had been dyed a dirty green. I ran back into the room, digging thought the boxes until I came to a large black case. I lugged the heavy case back to the window and started to set my sniper rifle. Pointing it towards the man in the straight jacket, I aimed at his leg. Slowly I squeezed the trigger. A second later the man fell to the ground, and Dent ran towards the police. I smiled, "maybe being a hero isn't so bad" I thought, looking at Dent.

Glancing back at the other guy.. I gasped. He had two long, rugged scars running up his cheeks, making it seem he was always smiling. But what was most shocking was that he was staring right. At. Me. He grinned, his black eyes burning into my green ones. I recognized this man, my eyes widened as the realization took over me. I has just shot the Joker. I had just dug my own grave. He was still staring at me as the police took him away, grinning the entire time, and I just knew that he would be back for revenge.

What. Had. I. Done.

I couldn't sleep for the rest of the night. So after and hour of trying, I got up and turned on the TV. Flicking through the channel, I nearly screamed when I saw a white painted face with red lips and pitch black eyes staring back at me.

"Well, ah, good evening Gotham City!" He said in a sing song voice, "I got caught just and hour ago... You, ah, you wanna know why?" His voice going up and down, I held my breath, waiting for him to continue, "well  
ob-vi-ously I escaped, but I was this close to killing your little white knight, Harvey Dent-ah" he pinched his gloved thumb and forefinger and inch or so apart to emphasise his point, " but then a, ah, a young, ah, guardian angel, if you will" suddenly his face become very serious, "shot me! In my leg! I didn't really hurt... But, ah, it got me caught, and that made me oh, so mad..." He stepped away from the camera, and I gasped in utter, absolute fear, he was outside my apartment.  
"So here I am to, ah, return the favor!" He turned around and knocked on the door behind him, at the same time a loud knock echoed around the room.

He was here.

Before I could react, the door flew off it's hinges and the Joker called in that awful voice of his,  
"Honey, I'm home!"

I shrieked and tried to run to the kitchen, or the bedroom, or anywhere that wasn't in the same room as him. But he pounced on the couch, on top of me, trapping me where I was. I kicked and punched, but he just laughed them off. I felt tears well in my eyes, but I didn't allow them to fall, even with the thought of my death looming. One of my punches him in his painted face, on his cheek just above his scar that he had covered in red paint. And he did not like that, his expression changed so fast, that I almost didn't see the transaction.

"Stop it!" He growled, his voice low and devoid of any humor, then he was smiling again, his Glasgow smile spreading across his face. He leaned in close, and whispered in a voice like honey, "You know, you're even more beautiful up close... Definitely worth escaping for." He gently brushed a strand of short hair behind my ear, but then the gentleness was gone and he grabbed my chin roughly, moving my face from side to side.

He was inspecting me, his dark eyes trailed from my lips, to my eyes to my nose. Then all of a sudden he was off me, strolling into the kitchen like he owned the place. He swung open the fridge and bent down low reaching in to grad a bottle of milk. With him off me I got a good look at what he was wearing, a dark purple jacket and pale blue shirt. His green vest, painted face and dirty hair perfectly gave him the appearance of a creepy clown.

He pulled a knife from his pocket and cut the lid of the milk before taking a long, slow gulp. He wiped his mouth with his sleeve, smudging his makeup.

"You'll, ah, you'll do." He said casually, taking another sip,  
"Yes, you'll do per-fec-tly!"

I was strangely calm, I closed my eyes slowly, thinking and rethinking my next words, as they may be my last, before finally I said,  
"Sir, if you don't mind me asking, what will I do 'perfectly' for?"

He narrowed his eyes, and I noticed they weren't black, but a swirling, changing brown, and then he grinned, showing his yellow teeth...  
"Why, ah, I want you to work for me! Well, not really work, as much as, ah, be my partner in crime!"


	2. No One Likes Me

"What?"

"Partners, crime buddies, what some might call 'friends'"

It was such a shock, the Joker, the Clown Prince of Crime himself, wanted... Wanted me? To what, be his partner, serve under him until he kills me? If he wanted to kill me, he already would have, right? A million questions raced though my mind, I looked up at him again only to see him looking at me wide eyed, expectantly.

"Do I have a choice?" I asked hesitantly, unsure of what could set this man off again. His smile stretched wider, if that was possible, he shook his head, still grinning like the maniac he was. I sighed, a long, disappointed sigh.  
" _So much for leaving behind my villainous ways._ " I thought to myself.

I returned my gaze back to him and rolled my eyes,  
"Um, well, then yes" I choked out, god I just met this guy and I'm already under his control.

He jumped up and down and clapped his hands. Stretching his arms wide he said,  
"You have ten minutes to pack up your stuff then meet me downstairs!" He started heading towards the door, before stopping and spinning on his heel,  
"Welcome to the future of Gotham..." Then he was gone, just as suddenly as he arrived.

I snapped out of my daze, I needed to pack everything of importance in ten minutes. I grabbed the three duffle bags I owned, in the first, I thew every piece of clothing I owned. The second I filled with all my books, my phone, and all my really special things. And finally the last one, it was the most full and so heavy I could barley lift it, inside was every single one of my guns, knifes, and any other weapon I owned, and that was a lot!

Struggling down the stairs with the bags I headed towards the front door of the building. As I kicked the door open with my foot, I tripped ever so gracefully and fell right into someone's arms, blushing a deep scarlet, I looked up to see the gruesomely painted scars of my new employer.

As my face flushed a even deeper red, the Joker laughed and helped me stand up, he glanced at my heavy bags, before walking towards an old white van that was parked in front of my new and soon to be old home. So I was left to stumble down the front steps under the weight of my belongings and make my way to the back of the van where a young man with white blonde hair and equally pale skin scowled at me.

Despite the scowl, he opened the boot of the van and I threw my bags in. Together, me and the man walked back around the van, he headed the the drivers seat,  
"Nope, I'm, ah, I'm afraid I'll be driving us home, Drael." I jumped at the Joker's voice right behind me.  
"And you, you young lady will be sitting the the front with me!" He said excitedly before walking quickly to the drivers seat.

I turned to the front passenger door to see the man- Drael scowling at me again, he obviously didn't want to sit in the back, and he obviously didn't like me at all. I stuck my tongue at him, and jumped in the front. Childish, I know but completely necessary in the situation.

The second all the doors were shut, we were off at a dangerously fast speed, zooming round corners and whizzing past red lights. My white knuckled hands clutched at the seat, like that was really going to help if we crashed, which I was sure we were going to do.

"By, ah, by the way..." The Joker drawled out in that sing song voice, "I never got your name, or, ah, should I just call you beautiful?"

"Sophie, my name is Sophie" I said quickly, close to disgusted by his choice of nicknames. He laughed and nodded slowly, never taking his eyes off the road, he turned one last corner before stopping far to suddenly for a vehicle this size.

"And here we are! Home sweet home!" He practically sung out, before jumping out of the van, running around to my side, and opening it graciously and taking an over the top bow,  
"Milady" he said, before doubling over with laughter.

Drael was already at the door of the run down building. It was hard to tell what the building must have once been, almost all the windows were boarded up and the brick walls looked extremely unstable. But as we walked through the old doors, the inside took me by surprise. It was a completely different story, everything was clean and neat and a few henchmen were running about doing their business. If they saw us they would nod at the Joker and Drael, but when they saw me they would scowl.

The Joker led me up some stairs to a door that had a large lock on it he opened it and walked inside, it was a stylishly simple bed room with dark blue bed sheets and and pale blue dresser, there were curtains on the windows although they were useless as the windows themselves were boarded up.

The Joker walked into the middle of the room and spread his arms wide,  
"Welcome to your new room, Drael will bring your bags up soon and then you may sleep," he stepped forward, he was awfully close... He reached up and rubbed and the bags under my eyes, "looks like you need it." Then he was gone, and the door shut loudly behind me.

The gentle side of the Joker was unnerving, it was hard to get used to his rapidly changing emotions. I still wondered why he wanted me around, if only he killed me, it would have made so much more sense! But, oh no, he had to take me back to his house and make me his partner in crime.

After Drael dropped my bags off, carrying then like they were nothing in his skinny arms, I changed into some pj shorts and a singlet. I nearly ran to the bed, and a soon as my head hit the pillow, sleep enveloped me. And I fell into a dreamless sleep, although it was short lived.

I woke only and hour later to a cold seeping into my neck, I opened my eyes wide. A dark silhouette of a large man was straddling me. One hand held my hands above my head, and the other held a cold blade to my throat. Before I could say anything, a gunshot went off and the man slumped over me nearly slicing my neck open.

The man was pushed off me and I saw the painted face of my savior. I sat up, rubbing my eyes, looked down at the dead man, and rubbed my eyes again,  
"What... what the hell?" I exclaimed. But the Joker shushed me and grabbed my wrist, pulling me out of bed and dragging me out the my room, he snatched up my bags like they were nothing and pulled me behind him down the hall.

He had dragged me up four flights of steps to the top floor, there was only one door and he opened it and chucked me and my bags on the bed, then he quickly turned and locked the door behind him. He spun back to me giggling all the while. He wagged a gloved finger at me,  
"My, ah, men are very, very loyal, you shot me, they want revenge!" He said, barley finishing before he doubled over with laughter.

I couldn't help but giggle a bit as well, he look pretty funny. And the fact that I almost died made feel light headed. He was still laughing, so I looked around the room. I was sitting on and immensely soft bed covered in a green silk douve and purple pillows, the rest of the room was either green or purple as well, a emerald green rug cover dark wood floors. A purple couch sat next to a green desk and purple chair. It was all a bit surreal.

Then I realised, "this is his room..." I thought, stunned. Two doors on one wall led to what I guessed was a bathroom and a closet. I look at the Joker and he was staring at me, no longer laughing.  
"Well, ah, I can't have you being killed on the first night-ah, can I? So you'll just have to stay here..." He grinned at my face when I realised what that meant. I looked around the room again, there weren't any other beds.

"Where will I sleep?" I asked, dreading the answer, knowing exactly what he was going to say,  
"In my bed, with me, where you, ah, you will be safe..." My jaw dropped...  
"Oh, um, uh, okay then, what side if the bed do you want?"  
"Right, so I guess you will have the left." He said smirking at the idea of being in the same bed as me. I didn't want to give him the satisfaction of my shocked face, so I said, cool as ice,  
"I prefer left anyway, so it's no problem."

I didn't want to let him know how shocked I was to be sleeping next to the Joker, but with what he said next, I couldn't help my shocked expression  
"Perfect, it, ah, it seems we were meant to sleep together!" He giggled, and walked to the bed, laying on the right side, on top if the green covers, shoes and all and almost immediately fell to sleep.

Me on the other hand, had trouble going to sleep - as usual - but when sleep did take me, it was the best I had had in a long, long time.


	3. You Look Beautiful

I woke up and I panicked, not knowing where I was, then it all came back to me, and I relaxed. Or at least I relaxed a bit. With my eyes closed, I snuggled deeper into my pillow, so comfy. Then something touched my shoulders and my eyes flew open. Oh. My. God!

The Joker had his arm around me and I was snuggled into his side, my head resting on his chest. We were so close together and it felt so wrong, but also kind of right. My eyes travelled up his body to his face, his brilliant brown eyes were looking at me and I gasped. He laughed quietly and I felt it reverberate all though his body,  
"Morning sweetheart. Did you, ah, did you sleep well?" He said, his voice low, and husky.

I sat up and moved away, he just laughed harder. Finding my reaction to waking up in his arms hysterical. I glared at him, it was obviously his fault,  
"Well, ah, sweetheart, I haven't moved all night, you, ah, you just couldn't stay away." He giggled. And I looked at him, he was in the exact position he was in the night before, I blushed an unhealthy shade of red and that just made him laugh even more.

Then the hysterics were over and he got up and walked though one of the doors, into what looked like a closet and came out with a small brown box. He bounded back over to the bed, placing the box on my lap excitedly. I looked up at him confused,  
"What is this?" I asked, although I had an inkling what it might be, knowing the Joker, it might be a bomb! He just waved his hand at the box, wanting me to open it.

Inside the box, was not what I had expected, by the looks of it, it was a fully black super villain costume. He pushed me into the other door, which turned out to be a bathroom, just as I thought. The bathroom also followed the purple and green theme. I changed into the costume, and immediately felt self conscious.

The pants were tight but flexible. They were a shiny black and went well with the studded belt. The top - if you could call it that - didn't cover my stomach and was the same shiny black material as the pants. There was a leather jacket and a pair of black boots that had compartments for knifes in the soles. A pair of fingerless black gloves and a black mask completed the outfit.

Once again, I was shocked, everything fitted perfectly and was custom made. When the he have time to get these? And it was all so tight, and you could see the tattoos on my hip. And without the jacket you could see the tattoos on my shoulder and wrist.

On my shoulder I had lightning flashes running down my upper arm. The tattoo on my wrist was a tiny love heart and on my hip I had four small birds flying upwards. On my revealed stomach you could also see my bright purple belly button piercing.

A knock on the door of the bathroom snapped me out of my thoughts, I turned to open the door but it was already being opened by a purple gloved hand. When he saw me he whistled,  
"Well sweetheart, ah, it looks even better than I imagined!"  
I blushed a million shades of red, and he laughed that infamous laugh of his.

Then, suddenly he was serious, in a low dangerous voice,  
"You know, there is no going back now, you are mine and mine for good." A smile entered his face again, "Now, sweetheart, you, ah, you look beautiful, but we need to go! I just couldn't wake you earlier so we are running a, ah, a bit behind..." He turned around and started walking, but I jumped forward and grabbed his arm,  
"Where are we going, what are we going to do?" I asked, curious.

"Ah, grab your guns, beautiful," his Glasgow smile grew bigger with each word, "We are going to go and, ah, rob a bank!"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just about to finish writing the fourth chapter, literally watching TDK as I'm writing this  
> "I just want my phone call"
> 
> I have just realised how short these are and I will make them longer!
> 
> ~ Princess


	4. How To Rob a Bank

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know its short, but I thought it was ok, maybe, kind of... And just as a warning, there is some MENTION of certain smut like activities... Its pointless even warning, but I want to give being good a try... For a bit... Nah...  
> ~ Princess <3

Still trapped.

Still stuck.

Still sitting next to a psychopath.

 

Back in the white van, but this time we weren't alone. I was pretty sure Drael was driving, and the one sitting next to him was called Larry. Me, I was sitting in the very middle of them all, trying to ignore the lustful glances of the other six men in clown masks - not including Dael and Larry, they were ignoring me - and trying not to touch the Joker, who was sitting on my right, leaning against me with every turn.

 

The windows were black, so I couldn't see where we were going, and seeing as this was really only my second day in Gotham, I didn't know where all the big banks were. Lost in thought, I didn't realise that the van had stopped, or that the big door had opened and everyone had left except me and the Joker. A low, dangerous growl brought me to my senses, I glanced at him and saw that he couldn't get his large frame past me and though the door without me getting out, I smirked.

 

At the sight of my smirk he growled louder and grabbed me roughly by the collar of my jacket, lifting me out of the van and throwing me to the ground.

One warning and a bruised hip later, we were inside the bank.

People screamed and dropped to the floor, the masked henchmen spread out, a few going through a door that I guessed led to the vault. The rest went to work terrorising the hostages. The Joker himself didn't really get involved, he threatened a few people and fired at a few glass walls, but other than that he mainly just stood by and watched.

 

"Hey sweetheart-"

"I gave you a name, use it!" I interrupted before he could give me his orders. He looked at me unperturbed,

"Well I can't call you that on the job, I am going to give you your very own super villain name!" He bent down so he could look me in the eye, giving me jazz hands. He straightened and tapped his chin, as if he was giving it great thought, before his eyes widened and he grinned,

"Vertigo, it's perfect! You are Vertigo, although if you don't like it I'll just keep using sweetheart." I pondered the name for a moment. It wasn't bad, it had a certain ring to it, and it seem awfully familiar, in a safe sort of way, like I knew it well.

"Ok, fine, Vertigo. Now what were you saying?"

"What?" He said, confused, "oh, yes, ah, of course! I have a little gift for you!" His eyes gleamed with mischief as he reached inside his pocket.

I tensed up, you could never be to carful with this guy...

But I was only confused when he pulled out a small, delicate, custom made silver pistol. It looked old, but loved. On the side it was engraved with a flowing, twirling 'V'. I took the gun out of his hand. It felt light, and comfortable in my hands. I checked the bullets, it was full.

 

I looked at him through my lashes, trying to look innocent, "How do you know I won't just use this to kill you, then escape?

"Well," he stated, I narrowed my eyes, "This is a test... Kill me, go ahead, I don't care! But my henchmen will leave you, and the police find you and you will be locked away in either Blackgate or Arkham, I won't care! I'll be dead!"

 

Rolling my eyes, I walked away. I figured, I might at well embrace the dark... It was really all I had left.

So off to cause some chaos!

Aiming at the cameras, I took out each one, leaving a single camera at the Jokers request. One man had jumped up, aiming a small revolver at me, I just looked at him, bored, and shot him in the leg.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw movement, something landed on my shoulder and I spun around to face my attacker. The infamous painted grin stared down at me,

"Its time to leave, Ver-ti-go." I smiled lightly at the name, it sounded nice the way he said it...

"Wait! What am I thinking! He's a psychopathic murderer!" I silently chastised my affectionate thoughts toward the maniac.

As I followed the Joker's henchmen to the large doors of the bank, I heard sirens, and I knew immediately what that meant! I turned, terrified, to the Joker, he just laughed and ruffled my short hair. Walking right past me and heading out the door.

"Joker... I'm not sure about you... But prison doesn't sound like a good idea to me!" He spun on his heel and looked at me curiously, before narrowing his eyes as if coming to a conclusion,

"No, I don't like that, it, ah, it won't do at all... No, no, no." I was about to smile, happy to see him seeing sense, and then he said,

"No, don't call me Joker, it, ah, doesn't sound right coming from your pretty little lips. No, call me Mr J, or J, hell even Daddy, or maybe we could save that one for later, if you know what I mean!" He winked and I shuddered, even if the small pool in my panties said otherwise.

 

How do you rob a bank? Not really like that... How do you rob a bank Joker style? That and more!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See? Not worth warning! And 5 will be up soon!  
> ~ Princess <3


	5. Memories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is really short, its really just a filler, or something like that. Sorry this took longer than I expected to get up... Maybe, you never know, some comments would help me post faster... Just sayin. And I won't be able to post Fridays and Saturdays, at least Friday and Saturday in my country... But on Sunday, I should have at least three (maybe more) chapters to post in one big bundle!  
> ~ Princess <3

Five Days Later...  
  
After the sixth day of waking up cuddled up to the Joker - sorry, J - I gave up trying. I had tried to sleep as far away from him on the bed as I could, but I always woke up in his arms.  
  
Not that I would ever admit it to him, but it felt good, like I was loved. An unfamiliar emotion. Even if it was for a few seconds, sometimes minutes, it was a sweet moment that I looked forward to every day. And secretly, I think he enjoyed it to, on a deeper level than watching me squirm. One morning I caught his eye, but it was like he couldn't see me, he was staring at me in such a deep way, it gave me butterflies. It was as if he was nostalgic. Had we met before?  
  
So, on the sixth night, after my shower in his luxurious green and purple shower, I entered the bedroom to see that he was already asleep. I didn't want to wait till morning, I snuck round to my side of the bed. For once he was under the sheets and that was perfect for what I planned to do. Delicately I lifted the blanket and slipped underneath. I shuffled towards him, trying to make as little noise and movement as I could.  
  
I nestled comfortably into his arm, resting my head on his chest. His arm fell round and landed on my waist. I felt warm, safe, and most of all loved. I felt like I belonged. I felt...

"Mmmmmmm, sweetheart this is nice..."  
My entire face was exploding, I flew out of bed and locked myself in the bathroom.  
  
The door knob rattled, then there was a small knock. For a second I thought he would break it down but he didn't. The door creaked and I winced, expecting the worst, but by the sound it he was just leaning on the other side. I heaved out a deep sigh. At the sound of his voice I jumped,  
"Sophie, why are you sad? It was really sweet of you! Normally I have to wait till you're asleep to get snuggles!" He sounded almost, desperate... Did he enjoy my company, and my 'snuggles' that much? I gave another loud sigh,  
"I'm not sad... More embarrassed! I didn't realize you were still awake! I think my face is literally a tomato! Boy, Stockholm Syndrome got me good..."  
"Technically, its not Stockholm Syndrome as I did not kidnap you!" He replied almost immediately. If he could see me, he probably would have laughed at my annoyed face. I could almost hear his hysterical laughter, then, I could hear it. My head whipped to the door so fast that it felt like it would fly off. There he was in all his criminal glory, leaning against the door frame...  
"Sophie! Hurry up! We're going to be late!"

 

_I looked up from my place at the mirror, to see a handsome man with tan skin and cropped curly blonde hair. His brown eyes were filled with mischief and his plump lips were drawn back into a playful smirk. I smiled sweetly at him, then turned back to the mirror and continued to apply lipstick, taking care to do it agonizingly slow... Just for him! He groaned and I laughed. he walked up behind me and rested his head on my shoulder, wrapping his arms around my waist. He watched me do the rest of my makeup like that, not saying a word, just watching. I sighed when I was finished, dropping my makeup brush. I turned my head sideways to look at him. But all I could see was his endless, brown eyes. He pecked my lips and moved away._

_"You done? We need to get there before Christmas!"_   
_This man could make laugh anytime he wanted. I pulled my phone out of my purse and checked the time, while I was doing this, he had placed his large hands on my waist and was kissing my neck,_

_"Mm... Baby, stop we need to leave..." I protested, goosebumps rising on my skin, "The police are tracking that phone you left them right now! If we don't want to get caught anytime soon, we better leave!'_

_"So-phie! Sweetheart it's under control... Don't worry..."_

 

  
"Sophie! Wake up!"  
I opened my eyes, vision blurry, I saw a white face with bright red lips and dark eyes hovering over me patting my face lightly and shaking my shoulders. As my vision sharpened, I saw the worry in J's eyes, and the deep frown underneath his lipstick and scars. I smirked, he saw my smile and relaxed, before quickly becoming angry,

"What the HELL was that?'

"Well," I started, "About five or so years ago, I was in some kind of accident, the doctors won't tell me what it was. And I lost my memories. All I have is my name, age and a few belongings. What just happened, was a memory, or what some might call a 'flash back'," I said making quotation marks in the air, his eyes widened in realization, 

"So that's why..." he started, before realizing he was talking and shut his mouth. He laughed at a thought in his head and backed out of the room. I just sat on the floor... What was he going to say? I jumped up to follow him, but he wasn't in the bedroom...


	6. Escape

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay it's Sunday! I have four chapter pre-written, just for you guys! And if Hope is reading, (you know who you are) just stop, k? Oh, and by the way! Thank you so much for over 100 hits! You're amazing!  
> ~ Princess <3

It had been a few days since I last saw the Joker. Every now and then, Drael would would open the bedroom door and enter the closet, coming out with a gun, or a handful of money. Once I asked him where the Joker was, he replied sharply,

 

“The boss is out, he said not to worry.”

And then he left, shutting the door a bit harder than needed.

  
  


On the third day of J being gone, I was getting a bit stir crazy, because he had left a burly henchman at the door and I couldn’t leave the room. So I was lying on the large, lonely bed, reading a book. The door opened, but I ignored it, thinking it was only Drael coming in to retrieve something from the closet. Turning the page, all of a sudden a purple clad figure lept on the bed. Looming over me, the Joker gave me that infamous smile of his. I carefully placed my book on my chest and stared up at him.

 

“Heya sweetheart.”

 

“You’ve been gone a while…”

 

He fell down next to me,

 

“I’ve, ah, been busy, I have someone I want you to meet!” He said excitedly.

  
  


Before I could respond, he was off the bed and dragging me through the halls of the building by my wrist. He pulled me down flights of stairs, whooping and hollering the entire way. He stopped outside what I recognized as my room from the first night I got here. He knocked quietly, giggling still, when he got no response, he frowned, knocking again he said,

 

“Har- _ ley? _ ”

 

From inside you could here a high pitched shriek then,

 

“Puddin’!”

 

The door flew open and standing in the doorway, a short blonde woman in what was meant to be some sort of take on a jester's outfit, except  _ way _ inappropriate. Her long blonde hair was tied back into pigtails and her face was painted white, similar to the Jokers. Her bosom was barely contained in the little black and red corset she was wearing, and her long legs were shown in the miniature matching red and black shorts.

  
  


She shrieked again, and jumped on the Joker, wrapping her arms around his neck and locking her legs around his waist. He almost fell over, but just managed to keep his balance. She started his kiss his painted face. I felt jealousy twinge in my heart. Imagine if I was kissing him like that, and wrapping my arms around him,

 

“ _ No! He is a murderous clown, you do not under any circumstances have feelings for him!”  _ I screamed at myself. 

  
  


The blonde jester was still smothering J in kisses, and I realized no one would notice if I left, technically, I was being held captive. Slowly, as to not arouse suspicion, I backed away, once I got to the stairs, I turned and ran, taking the steps two at a time. I felt a wild grin spread across my face, and I ran faster. Once I reached the bottom floor, I slowed, it had been at least a week since I had been here. Taking random turns, I finally came to the front door. Glancing down at my ‘comfy clothes’ I realized I wasn't wearing shoes. 

 

“Where is Vertigo?” J’s voice roared from four floors up. I jumped at the sound. No time to get shoes, I reached for the door handle and at the same time I heard loud foot steps crashing down the stairs. I flung the door open and rushed out just as the Joker came into view. His face was pure fury, the blonde girl was at his heels. I took off down the streets, it was the middle of the night, so I could barley see, and being barefoot didn’t help. I was a fairly fast runner, but I just knew the Joker was faster than me. Turning corners, all the streets were empty, it was a bad part of town. I could feel him gaining on me. I looked back, he was so close. I turned a corner, and came face to face with,

 

Batman

 

I ran into him, he grabbed me and moved me behind him. A millisecond later J came careening around the corner, anger left his face, to be replaced by amusement. He grinned at Batman and at me, hiding behind him. A rough, deep voice startled me, before I realized it was Batman speaking,

 

“Leave clown, or a cell in Arkham will be happy to take you.”

 

“I’ll go, just let me take whats mine! And I’ll be gone! I’ll even, ah, take a  _ break _ from crime, just as a thanks for returning her!” When Batman didn’t move the Joker frowned, dragging the scars down. He held his hand out, indicating Batman should hand me over. 

 

“Oh come on Batsy! She’s a _criminal_! You’re not  _ saving  _ her!” J yelled. Batman just stood still, silent, guarding me from the lunatic. 

 

Round the corner, came a panting jester. Her short shorts riding up and white make up running with sweat. She was obviously not very athletic. She leaned against the Joker and let out a deep sigh. Everyone stared at her as she dramatically put an arm around the Joker and glared at me,

 

“Puddin’, you ran off without me! Is it because of her? Why do you need her? Mistah J! You have  _ me! _ ” J grimaced, and roughly pushed her away,

 

“Harley, get off! I was going to get her back. Speaking of, Ver- _ ti _ -go, why did you run off? He leaned closer to me, and Batman. Batman punched J in the side of the face, throwing him to the ground. Harley shrieked and pounced on the Bat, screaming and scratching and kicking, he threw her off as well. She fell to the ground, unconscious. J stood up and brushed himself off, before I even noticed he was gone, Batman was punching J in the face again. 

 

The Joker scrambled away from the Bat, backing out of the alley, I was almost disappointed that he didn’t put up a bigger fight. He yelled at Harley, and shockingly she shot up and ran to his side. As they were leaving, he pointed one gloved finger at me,

 

“I’ll be back for you, sweetheart.” Before he was gone. 

  
  


Suddenly exhaustion rushed me, and I nearly fainted, but Batman caught me just in time. He carried me out of the alley and to a monstrous black car.

  
  


As soon as I was in the car I blacked out.


	7. Police Station

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments would be nice, and I'm pretty sure that the grammar is all messed up... Sorry... And again, Hope, just stop it.  
> ~ Princess <3

When I woke up I was moving. Batman was carrying me towards what looked like police station. When he stepping inside a few police officers rushed at him to ask what happened. I remembered he was still carrying me, and I struggled to get down, but he held me tight to his chest. Batman walked past all the officers to a door and headed straight through. A man with slightly graying hair and glasses looked up from his paperwork on the desk. His eyes widened at the sight of Batman.

 

“You found her…”

 

“The clown was chasing her through the streets. He got away but I managed to get her back.” His deep voice reverberated through his chest, making my ears ring. I had had enough of not knowing why,

 

“Put me down! Why am I here? I can walk you know! I didn’t do anything wrong!”

 

“Well,” the man I recognized as Commissioner Gordon stated, “You did do something wrong, you were an accomplice in the bank robbery a just over a week ago, and you are associated with the criminal known as ‘the Joker’”

 

Batman had let me down and was standing in the corner of the room, he had left the door open when we entered, I could just see it in my peripheral vision. As fast as I could, I turned and sprinted for the door, before I was even past the door frame, Batman had grabbed my wrist and yanked me back into the middle of the room, I didn’t even notice the Commissioner moving away from the desk with a pair of handcuffs. Cuffing my wrists, they led me to an interrogation room.

 

It was dark and dingy, just like the rest of the city. Gordon sat in front of me, and Batman stood by the door. You practically see the gears turning in Gordon's head. He clicked his neck. Took a deep sigh and opened his mouth to speak,

 

“Whats your name?”

 

_The room was less dingy, Batman wasn’t in the corner, but Gordon was still sitting in front of me, but his hair wasn’t at all gray, and he looked a bit younger. I was still cuffed, I looked around the room. I caught my reflections eye in the one way mirror. I looked a bit younger, and I had a blue streak through my short hair. I was also wearing the outfit the Joker had given me, leather jacket and shiny trousers._

_“Well? What’s your name?” I looked back at Gordon. He looked frustrated,_

_“Look kid, I don’t wanna be here anymore than you. So just tell me your name and we can get this over with!”_

_“Call me V.” I replied, it took all I had not to grin at his frustration. He looked even more frustrated. This time I did grin,_

_“Whats eating at ya Commissioner?” I said, giggling. He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. I yawned dramatically, and leaned back in my chair._

_“Well ‘V’ you have been spotted with the Joker, we were wondering if you knew his whereabouts. And you have been caught red handed committing numerous crimes.”_

_“Oh! All that, well, the crimes, yeah. So what? I killed a few people, robbed a few banks, stole a few priceless gems, who cares? As for J, whats the time?”_

_Gordon looked confused, he glanced at his watch, then back at me,_   
_“Ten twenty nine pm. Why does the time matter?”_

_“Because right out now, he is just out side the building.” I snickered at Gordon's shocked face. He called for someone to take me to the holding cells then left the room. A man in an officer’s uniform entered and lead me to the cells._   
_As we approached the cells the man turned and headed for the doors. Just as we were about to leave, a huge explosion sounded right behind us. I didn’t even flinch, just followed the officer towards a shiny new white van. Drael opened the door and nodded warmly at me and the officer. Before closing the door and heading for the drivers seat._

_Once inside, the officer took off his cap and shook out his dirty green hair. He grinned at me, his red lips stretching across his white face. I grinned back. Behind us, the police station was crumbling with J’s bombs._

_BOOM_

_BOOM_

 

BOOM

 

I tried and failed to lift my heavy eyelids. When I tried again, my vision was blurry. The cold metal table pressed against my cheek. I sat up straight and my head spun. Blinking, I looked around the room. There was a large, smoking hole in the wall, and Gordon was on the floor being pummeled by a green haired, purple dressed figure.

 

“What did you do to her?” The Joker yelled smashing Gordon's face. I stood up, wobbling, nearly falling over before I gained my balance. J had his back to me, so he didn’t see me stumbling towards him. I gently touched his shoulder,

 

“J, stop, he’s unconscious.”

 

The Joker lept up an grabbed my neck, slamming me against the wall, he leaned in close, he smelled like gunpowder and gasoline. His eyes were black with fury.

 

“Never run away again! Got it?” He sneered, all I could do was nod. He let go and I fell to the ground, gasping for air. He bent down and unlocked my handcuffs. The Harley girl ran into the room, a ditzy confused look on the face. Her bright red lips spread into a grin when she saw the Joker. She ran up to him and clung to his arm.

 

“Oh, ah, I completely forgot!” The Joker laughed, “You ran off before I could introduce you two! Vertigo, this is Harley Quinn, formerly Dr Harleen Quinzel at Arkham Asylum, and Harley, this is my partner Vertigo.”

 

“Mistah J! I thought I was your partner!” Harley pouted.

 

“No no no! Harley! You have to earn that prestigious title!” He laughed “Now come on girls, we have to get home! Vertigo, its time to start you training!”


	8. A Rather Large Discovery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is so stupidly short, its pointless! But I feel it's needed.  
> ~ Princess

We stood in the basement of the apartment building. After lots of winging and moaning, Harley had sat down grumpily on a chair in the corner, picking at her red and black nail polish. J had set up two small mats, one red, and the other blue. He told me to stand on the blue one and close my eyes,

 

“Imagine the red mat in your mind, try to see it as clearly as you can, don’t think of anything else, just the red mat. Now imagine you are on the red mat.” He told me this about five times before I heard him clapping. I opened my eyes and was shocked, the blue mat was across the room and I was standing on the red mat. The Joker was standing in the middle of the room, jumping up and down like a child on Christmas. Harley was staring at me with her mouth hanging open. 

  
  


We tried this a few more times, and eventually I didn’t even need my eyes closed. Teleportation. Wow.

  
  


Then he got me to stand in the middle of the room. He booted Harley off the chair and sat down. She tried to sit on his lap but he growled, so she scampered over to stand by the door. So I was standing in the middle of the room, shoulders squared and legs shoulder length apart. He told me to focus on my energy, to feel it moving and rushing through my veins. Then he told me to push my energy out of me and into the room.

 

The lights went out.

 

Harley shrieked.

 

When J lit a match, you could see long, dark scorch marks spreading from where I was standing. 

  
  


J said he was proud of me, and that I could sleep. Only then did I realize how exhausted I was. I drifted up stairs, but half way there I noticed that I wasn't walking, the Joker was carrying me bridle style and Harley was skulking at his heels. When we got to the bed room he laid me on the bed and left. I was asleep instantly.

  
It had been a long day.


	9. Party

_ One week later… _

  
  


I had been with the Joker for just over two weeks and it was getting easier and easier to use my powers. J knew that at some point I would try to teleport away, so he have me a choker, that would inject me with a strong tranquiliser. It also had a tracking device. 

 

There was no escape.

 

In the time that I had been with him, I had been on two bank robberies, blown up some big corporate building, and helped kidnapped Harvey Dent, even if we only had him for and hour before Batman rescued him. I hate to admit it, but I couldn’t get enough of the criminal life. And was always secretly disappointed when he chose to take Harley instead of me on whatever evil scheme he had cooked up.

  
  


Since the police station, I had had three more flashbacks, and from what I gathered, J and I had been together in whatever past we had shared. And in all of the flashbacks, he had no scars, but he was still the infamous Clown Prince of Crime, king of Gotham, but he wasn’t as derranged, he was still completely mental, but not as insane as he was now. 

  
  


Lost in thought, I didn’t notice the bedroom door open, and I jumped when a white paper bag was thrown on my face. I stood up from where I was sitting on the couch. The Joker was grinning wildly from the doorway, Harley was standing right behind him, her red lips drawn into a sulky pout. J looked excited, 

 

“Go get dressed sweetheart! We are going to, ah, a party!” He said jumping up and down. I glanced in the bag, there was what looked like a sparkly black dress. I headed into the bathroom, locking the door. After I put on the dress, I gasped, it was beautiful. It was such a deep black it shimmered. It went down to my ankles and had two long slits up the side so you could see my legs and it dipped down to show my back. In the bag there was also a pair of black velvet stilettos. I still had my choker on and it matched the outfit perfectly. A long whistle sounded and I spun and nearly fell over on the heels. The Joker caught me and chuckled.

 

“How the hell do you keep getting in here? I locked the door!” I said, standing up straight.

 

“Trade secret.” He replied, tapping the side of his nose. He laughed. And strolled back into the bedroom. Harley was sitting on the bed, arms and legs crossed, sticking her bottem lip out in a dramatic pout. 

 

“Why can’t I come to the party!” She whined, and she glared at me when she saw what I was wearing. 

 

“Because Harley, the party is for big kids.” J sighed, like he was talking to a child. She groaned and stomped out of the room. Slamming the door as hard as she could. I couldn’t help but giggle a little at her childish behaviour.

  
  


I was sitting shotgun in the white van again, J driving like a maniac down the dark streets of Gotham. There were nine other henchmen in the back, all wearing clown masks and carrying guns.

 

“Where exactly is the party that we're going to?” I asked, clinging to the seat and banging into the door as we turned a corner. 

 

“Wayne enterprises, Brucey is throwing a fundraiser to help the little ol’ police force catch the baddies!” He said, laughing like it was all a big joker, “I thought we might just pay them a visit! All to help the cause!” 

  
  


We parked in an alley next to the tall, shiny building. The Joker looked at me, his eyes widened,

 

“Oh! Sweetheart you forgot something!” He reached into his pocket and pulled out my mask, placing it carefully on my face. 

“Perfect” he whispered, tongue snaking out and licking his lips. 

  
  


The fundraiser was being held on the second floor, there were guards placed at the elevator and the stairs. J walked casually inside and the guards lifted their guns at him, he shot all but one, he gestured me towards the final guard,

 

“Show him what you can do! You know, the shocky thing!”

 

I grinned at the guard and closed my eyes. I focused my energy on him and felt my blood heating and crackling in my veins. I opened my eyes and the man was shocked to see they were glowing white. I threw my arms up and white lightning shot out of my palms and hit the guard. He fell to ground, writhing and shaking. I blinked and my eyes returned to normal, I looked down at the guard. His skin and hair was scorched black and there was a distinct smell of burning flesh. He was most definitely dead. I glanced up at the Joker, he was grinning proudly at me.

  
  


The rest of the henchmen were already in in the elevator and waiting, we joined them and then we were off, rising and getting ready the join the party!


	10. Scars

The elevator doors opened.

  
  


There were gasps all around the room, some women even screamed. J’s men spread out, keeping the people from doing anything stupid. After all the henchmen had left the elevator, the Joker entered, me following behind him. J scanned the room, looking for someone in particular. He grabbed a glass of champagne from a terrified waiter’s tray, downing it in one gulp. He grabbed another one and offered it to me,

 

“No thanks, I don’t drink.” I said politely, he frowned and took a small sip. He glared around the room,

 

“Can you believe her?” He said loudly, so everyone could hear, “So sensible, so  _ serious! _ ” He laughed, his laughter echoing around the room. I frowned, where had I heard that before?

  
  


_ “Come on! You're the Joker!” A man screamed at J, who was tied to a chair, “why aren’t you smiling? Why aren’t you laughing with every punch?” The man yelled, punching J in the stomach. J didn’t make a sound, though the pain was visible on his face. I tried to scream, but I was gagged. I looked down, I was also tied to a chair. So I was helplessly watching J get pummeled by the man.  _

 

_ “Smile god dammit!”  _

 

_ “Make me!” J snarled, spitting out blood, the man grinned and pulled a knife from his pocket, he turned to me, _

 

_ “You watching little lady? I want you to see him scream!” He yelled, sticking the knife in J’s mouth. I screamed and begged into the gag, but he just laughed pressed the knife against the side of J’s mouth, dragging it upwards, _

 

_ “ _ **_Why so serious?_ ** _ Let’s put a smile on that face of yours!”  _

 

_ Tears streaked down my face, as the man turned away from the Joker’s bloody, mutilated face. He faced me holding the knife in one hand. He gestured to one of the men standing around the edges of the room, the man stepped forward and handed him a long, metal baseball bat, _

 

_ “You, young lady, you’ve caused me a ton of trouble! Killing my men, stealing my money! What did you spend all that cash on? New shoes? A nose job? Maybe a romantic weekend away with your boyfriend over there? It doesn’t matter, you’ll be dead soon. You know, a lot of people would pay good money to see you to dead, but I’m willing to do it for free!” _

 

_ He pulled the bat back, a swung it with all his might at my head, it connected with a sickening crack… _

 

_ Blackness… _

  
  


“You’ve got perfect timing sweetheart!”

 

I sat up so fast that I got dizzy and had to lie back down again. I looked up at the painted face above me, saw the scars leading from the edge of his mouth. I felt sick. He helped me up, but I stumbled and fell, he caught me, lifting me up under the knees and supporting my head. He held me close to his chest,

 

“Sorry folks, but we're gonna have to, ah, to cut the party short! Boys, take all the val- _ u- _ ables and meet me back at the car. He backed into the the elevator and pressed the button. 

  
  


Once we were back at the car, he laid me in the back seat,

 

“Jesus Sophie, what the hell did you see?” He asked, angrily, 

  
“Scars…” Was all I said before I blacked out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's all for today! Thanks for reading! Leave a kudos or a comment if you liked it! It will motivate me to write more! Unless you're Hope, then you shouldn't be reading this at all and therefore can't leave a kudos/comment.  
> ~ Princess


	11. Tears

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so short... total writers block, and sorry this took a while to get up, I have been really busy. Hopefully the next chapter will be better!  
> ~ Princess <3

 

I opened my eyes.

 

I was lying in bed.

 

My gaze landed on the purple figure sitting hunched over the edge of bed. He was fiddling with the knife in his fingers.

 

“Morning.” I whispered, barely audible, but he heard it.

 

“Well, ah, technically, it's evening! You slept all night and day!”

 

Then all of the previous night came rushing back to me, and I felt sick again. I jumped up and stumbled to the bathroom. J ran after me and held my hair back as I emptied my stomach into the toilet. I laughed bitterly, and spat in the bowl. J was now gone so I got up and brushed my teeth. Taking extra care to rid my mouth of the foul taste.

  


Wandering back into the bedroom, I saw J laying lazily against the headboard. As soon as he saw me he sat up and crossed his legs, grinning like a madman. He patted the spot next to him, when I didn't immediately move to sit down, he growled, and patted the spot harder. I scuttled forward and sat carefully on the bed, not wanting to anger him. He took a deep breath and looked at so seriously, I forgot he was the Joker, a clown... insane.

 

"What, ah, what did you see, when you blacked out... was it me? Us? What have you been seeing in general, you never tell what these flashbacks are, and frankly, sweetheart, I'm curious! I wanna know what's going on in that pretty little head of yours!" He patted the top of my head and grinned mischievously, I sighed, I knew it would come up eventually, but not this soon.

 

"Every single memory is about you, even before I met you, I would have short little flashbacks of us, or of you... were we a thing? Like, were we together? I… I saw you get your scars… I was there, and then I got hit…” I felt tears well up in my eyes, but I didn’t let them fall, not in front of him. I glanced up at his face, all the humor was gone, he looked sad,

 

“We knew each other since we were a kids, I was older than you but it didn’t matter… Not to us. When I finished school, I waited for you, then we ran away... we both had bad lives, and we wanted to make them better. In our own way. You became Vertigo... and I became the Joker. Before Batman, or Gotham, or any of this! We were a team, evil crime duo! We stole, and killed, and caused the most beautiful chaos I have ever seen!" he laughed, and I swore his eyes were wet, "We got cocky, we jumped in unprepared, and you got hurt, I thought you died..." I was stunned into silence... Then I let the tears fall, then something occurred to me... 

 

"Was it your fault?"

 

"What?"

 

"Everything," I said quietly, "Was it your fault that we got caught? I don't remember..."

 

"Yes."


	12. Escape, Take Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so I didn't invent the language used in this chapter! Just letting you know! So if the creator of that language is reading, sorry. And again, I will not be posting tomorrow. Thanks for all the kudos.  
> ~ Princess <3

After that evening, I felt that me and J had gotten closer, his comments got more and more flirtatious, and his nicknames became more and more annoyingly cute, and he became more and more - to my delight - disinterested in Harley Quinn. Sometimes I heard her screams when he beat her. Whatever brought her to turn to crime, and to him, was beyond me. The next day, I was lying on my bed, our bed, listening to some music with my earphones. Eyes closed, laid back, relaxed. The music blocked out the world, the Joker, even my own thoughts. I was just lying there, when a shiver went down my spine, and the hairs on the back of my neck stood up. Eye opened one eye and smirked, expecting the Joker.

  
Batman stood staring at me from the end of the bed. I scrambled back, pressing against the headboard. My earphones fell out. It had given me such a shock, you could basically hear my fear. Well, you could, it crackled and sizzled, as the adrenaline pumped through my body and ignited my power.

  
"It's just me don't worry, I'll get you out of here." he stated, his deep voice resonating around the room, I didn't really want to leave, I was just starting to trust J...

  
The door burst open and the Joker tumbled through the door, breathing heavily. He saw Batman and tackled him, throwing punches, before pulling out a small knife from nowhere and pressing it the Batman's throat, he looked up at me, locking his eyes with mine, his tongue snaked over his lips. He closed his eye for a moment, concentrating deeply,

  
"gethrisj mrith jacion, origato udoka ehtah ekik svaust wer krer ui! tir ti visp jacion zahae wer tahwak, si geou ehtah wux" he said slowly, looking at me intensely. Oddly I knew exactly what he was saying, I gave him a small nod and he grinned,

  
A young boy sat next to a girl under a large tree, his curly blonde hair flopped in mhis face as he laughed. The girl held a small notebook in her pale hands, scribbling down words ferociously, she looked at them, her green eyes scanning the page, tucking a lock of dark hair behind her ear she said,

  
“ava'yorn sia ominak ui s, wux re sia bensvelkilti thurirl.” She grinned and looked at the boy, he furrowed his eyebrows in thought. After a moment he said,

  
“Hello, my name is Sophie… And something about friends… You’re my friend? Oh, you’re my bestfriend!”” The girl grinned and nodded, closing the book.

  
It was so fast it almost didn’t register. This time I didn’t pass out, but I grew extremely dizzy. I bashed my palm against my forhead to clear it. I heard a scuffle from the floor as Batman kicked the Joker off him. The knife went skidding under the bed. Batman jumped on top of J and started punching his face,

  
“Run!” He shouted, I lept up and ran to the door, jumping down flights of stairs. I was just about to leap for the last set of stairs when I got tackled by a small, blonde figure. She started whacking and slapping at my face, I just covered myself with my arms and none of her hits git through. I brought my knees up, and threw her off. I made a jump for the stairs but she grabbed my leg, causing me to trip and fall head first. Dragging her behind me.

  
Lying at the bottem of the stairs, everything hurt. I think I had sprained my wrist, and I had about a million nasty, dark bruises forming in numuous places around my body. I stood up carfully, wincing as my wrist moved, Harley was lying on the ground, thoughrouly unconcious. Her leg was bent at a funny angle and blood ran from her nose.

  
“Someone will find her.” I thought, before taking off in a much slower run. As I opened the front door, I checked behind me, when I looked forward again, Batman was standing in front of me. I screamed but he covered my mouth with one large hand. He held a finger to his lips and lead me away. Back to that huge black car of his. He drove, so fast that you couldn’t see the street that we were on.

  
“Are you taking me to the police?” I asked tentatively.

  
“No, I’m taking you somewhere safe, where he won’t find you. I’m going to leave you with someone I trust.” And that was all he said, it was silent for the rest of the ride.

  
He slowed as he came to a gigantic mansion. He led me up the steps and knocked on the door. Within seconds, it was opened by and elderly man in a butler’s uniform.

  
“Good evening. Batman, another troubled soul at our door?”

  
“Take extra care with this one, the Jokers after her.” He said pushing me gently into the house. It was even more lavish on the inside. Batman and the butler extanged a few more words, and then he left.

  
“I take it you’ll be staying with us for some time, my name is Alfred Pennyworth. And you are?”

  
“Call me V.” Was all I said, I didn’t was these people to know my real name. He nodded,

  
“Well then, Miss V, follow me and I will show you to your room. Master Bruce should be home any minute now. He will be delighted to know we have a guest staying with us.”

  
“Yes Alfred,” A honey smooth voice said from behind me, “I am delighted. I’m Bruce Wayne, pleased to meet you.”


	13. Secrets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so so so sorry that this took so long to put up. I have been really busy and when I did get the chance the post, it wouldn't load and then I lost it, basically, chapter 13 is just a mission. And I'm not happy with how it turned out, but that's for you to decide! Thank you for the kudos, Hope stop reading, please leave a comment, you know the usual! Also, recently, I have fallen for Gotham's (TV show) Jerome Valeska, so when this is finished I might start one with him... I have a thing for psychos!  
> ~ Princess <3

After Bruce had shaken my hand, and apologized because he had shaken my sprained one, Alfred led me through a maze of corridors and large, fancy stair cases to my new temporary bedroom. He had sat me on the bed, and bandaged my wrist tightly. By the looks of it he had done it many times before. When he was finished left, telling me he’d be back to tell me when dinner was ready. I explored the room. It had a a closet big enough to fit all the clothes I had ever worn in it. And a bathroom that was all white tiles and posh soaps. The walls were painted a pale blue and the bed spread was dark grey. It had for large windows that overlooked the city. Overall, it was your typical rich boy room.  
  
  
There was a large mahogany desk against one wall. I rummaged through the draws until I found a pencil and some paper. I sat on the bed, sinking into the soft blanket, and started sketching the city through the window. I wondered where the Joker was, and Batman, and I wondered how such an evil city could look so beautiful. Eventually I set down the paper and smiled, I hadn’t drawn anything in so long. Inspiration was hard to come by.  
  
  
“That's pretty good.”  
  
  
I nearly jumped out of my skin. I whipped my head around, Bruce was standing next to the bed, gazing down at my sketch. I blushed,  
  
  
“Oh, not really, just thought the city looked pretty…”  
  
  
“It certainly is,” he said, gaze moving to the window, “Its a shame its rotten on the inside. Oh, Alfred asked if I could get you for dinner.”  
  
  
The dining room fit the rest of the house, large, fancy, stupidly expensive. Alfred served us some sort of fancy dish that looked burnt and tasted like fish. Me and Bruce chatted, and he started asking questions I didn't know how to answer,  
  
  
“Why does the Joker want you? Who are you, V?”  
  
  
“I- I honestly don't know. I lost my memory a while ago. So I wouldn't know even if we had met. As for who I am, I used to live in New York until about a month ago.” The lies came thick and fast. It was easy. I knew I was a good liar, my line of work, lying was life or death. Or at least my old work. Now I was helping the Joker with whatever he was planning.  
  
  
Bruce me to a cosy lounge, a couple of leather arm chairs and a loveseat in front of a large fireplace. He sat me down on the loveseat and said,  
  
  
“I’ll be back in just a moment.”  
  
  
I waited, and waited, and waited a bit more. Then I thought about waiting, and thought against it. So I jumped up to explore. There was a a large desk facing some windows. A fancy white piano sat in one corner. I wander over to the piano and started pressing keys. A slow, mournful tune played out beneath my fingers. I didn’t even realize I was playing. My eyes closed as the sound echoed around the room. My fingers hit the last few notes and a quiet click was heard. I opened my eyes and noticed that a small panel in the room had opened. It was large enough to fit a person through. Curiosity got the better of me. I stepped into the darkness.  
  
  



	14. Batman the Baddie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so so so sorry that I have been posting in slow motion, hopefully it won't always be like this. How was your day? I had a major war with a bunch of twelve year olds... I won.
> 
> ~ Princess <3

The secret door led to a giant elevator. It only went down. The walls slowly slipped upwards, until I was standing in the middle of a large empty room. Bright lights made sure that there were no shadows, no where to hide. As my eyes traced the room, my gaze landed on a figure in front of the only object in the room. The only sound was the tapping of keys on the computer that took up half of the back wall. The figure, who I recognized to be Bruce Wayne, hit the last button, and a small space on the floor rose up to reveal a dark suit of armor, cape and all. My eyes widened as the realization sunk in.

 

Batman.

 

In my head, everything fell into place, Bruce Wayne, the arrogant rich boy of Gotham, was Batman, the serious and brutal Dark Night. Bruce, or should I say Batman, took of his jacket, he hung it on the back of the chair and turned. I froze, so did he. His eyes widened, I opened my mouth to say something but nothing came out. He took one long, slow step forward, then another, and another, till he was standing so close I could smell his expensive cologne. I saw his arm move in slow motion, his fist clenched, it rose and swung and connected on the side of my head. 

 

My head hurt, I tried to rub the large lump, but my hands were tied to the chair. Déjà vu hit me and I felt bile rise in my throat. My eyes landed on the dark figure pacing a few feet away from me. Batman noticed me staring and he stopped pacing, but he couldn't stand still. He was fidgeting on the spot, shifting his weight from one foot to the other. The silence hung heavy in the air. He caved first and broke it,

 

“What do you remember?”

 

“Everything,” I grinned, “I know who you are, and when J comes to get me, he will know to!” I had no intention of telling the Joker, he'd do something he rash that he would regret later, and I was interested in what Batman would do in this situation, by his nervousness, it hadn't happened before. 

 

“Well, he’ll have trouble knowing the secret… When he can’t find you.” He said calmly, I looked around the dark room, it didn’t look like any where in Wayne Manor, the smell of salt water and fish was strong in the air, and if I listened closely, I could hear seagulls and crashing waves. I guessed I was near the sea, although that could be anywhere. 

 

“And sorry I punched you, I didn’t know what else to do…” He mumbled, I laughed, he was like a child who got caught with a hand in the cookie jar,

 

“I thought you were supposed to be the hero? Save the day and all that?” I retaliated sharply, he turned and head into the shadows, out of sight. I heard a rolling sound, and saw a small rectangle of light, Batman was silhouetted against the light. It looked like something out of a movie, very dramatic,

  
“Desperate times…” He said before the he was gone and the light disappeared.


	15. Power Surge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posting four chapters at once is so satisfying!  
> ~ Princess <3

After I was sure he wasn't coming back, I let out a long laugh, J would find me, I still had the choker on. Pulled against my restraints. They were tight. I yelled for help, but no one came. I uttered a loud, frustrated sigh. A thought drifted through my mind, and I latched onto it. I couldn’t teleport, as I didn't like the idea of being injected with a tranquilizer, but maybe I could burn through my restraints…

 

_ *The next day* _

 

Bruce, clad in his costume, entered the warehouse, to find that I wasn’t in my chair. He gawped at the singed ropes, not noticing the figure behind him. I tackled him from behind, he dropped the tray of food that he was holding, and the knife that clattered to the floor caught my eye. I grabbed it and held it to his throat. It wasn’t very sharp but it could still break the skin if I pressed hard enough.

 

He stared at me wide eyed, his grey orbs scanning my face. I squinted at his face under the mask,

 

“You're not…” I managed to say before I was pulled of him, the knife flying to the edge of the room. The guy turned me to face him, and the familiar, guttural growl left the  _ real  _ Batman’s lips,

 

“How did you get free?” He ask in a low, menacing tone, then he pointed at the imposter, “Out! And stop trying to be something you aren’t!” 

 

The guy stuttered,

 

“What gives you the right? You can't work alone like this! We can help!” But one glare sent him scurrying. Batman looked back at me and asked again,

 

“How did you get free?”

 

“Well Brucey,” he winced at his name and checked for anyone who might be listening, “A girls gotta have secrets.” 

 

He was still holding me by the collar of my top, lifting me of the ground. I felt a twinge of fear in my chest as a look of anger flashed across his face. Afraid he might punch me again, I decided to give him a lesson.

 

There was loud crack, a flash of white and he flew across the room, out of my line of sight, and into the darkness,

 

“This won’t do,” I said, confidence growing, “I bet you can see fine! You are a bat after all” I let out a menacing cackle, who was this girl? Definitely not Sophie! 

 

She concentrated on gathering her power, it rushed through her. It built up until she felt like she was going to burst. Then she let it out, it spread through the room in a blinding white light. Reaching every corner, it only lasted a second, but it was enough. Her eyes were lights, glowing white hot, she saw Batman lying on the ground, covering his eyes. She strode over to him, and ripped his mask off. Dragging his head up by his hair, his looked into his eyes, they were glassy and it was as if he couldn’t her,

 

“Aw! Did Brucey get a boo boo? Poor baby, don’t worry! I’ll make it better.” She pulled him towards her, gently brushing his lips on hers. His body shook with the electricity radiating of her, but he felt his eyes healing painfully. She let go of his hair and he thudded heavily to the ground.

 

She reached up to her neck, and tore off the choker, careful not to damage the tracking device. She looked down at the sobbing man with disgust,

 

“Pathetic.” She muttered before turning towards the wall, she focused on it and it exploded in white lightening. 

 

Batman opened one sore eye and looked at the glowing woman leaving the room. She turned back to look at him,

 

“Don’t worry Brucey, I’ll be back, you're just to much fun to let go!”


	16. Not Quite Myself

It was early in the morning, large groups of people crossed the streets and headed for work. The warehouse was on a small pier just off the beach, fishermen set off in their boats. Well, those that got away from the woman walking down the pier did, she electrocuted everything around her, leaving sizzling, scorched corpses behind her. When she entered the crowded streets, all hell broke loose. People ran in all direction, but few escaped her deadly wrath. 

 

Meanwhile, she strolled down the streets like nothing was wrong, bobbing her head to the screams like music, ignoring all the chaos around her. She walked casually walked up to a shop window, inside was a tight, black dress, sexy yet still classy. She punched through the glass, overlooking the glass cutting her skin. She grabbed the dress and a pair of black strappy heels. She undressed right there in the middle of the street, not that anyone saw her, everyone who was there previously was either long gone or lying dead at her feet. She looked down at her self, white eyes narrowing, the dress was already sizzling at the hem, much like her discarded clothes she had dropped on the road.

 

“No matter,” she said, a grin spreading across her face, “I can still have fun!” She teleported outside her old apartment building, it seemed like forever ago since she had been here, she had changed so much in the time she was gone. 

 

“Sophie…”

 

Her white eyes widened at her name, she turned and confusion flitted across her face, before turning to amusement. The Joker’s brown eyes were filled with worry, and when he saw her face, they filled with fear. She took a step forward, he flinched, the heat and electricity burning his hair. 

 

“Are you… Scared?” She asked him, laughing, “The infamous Clown Prince… Scared! Of me!” She doubled over with laughter. She took another step forward, his skin peeled and his eyes stung, but he held his ground. Glaring at her with all the confidence he could muster, he said,

 

“Bring her back! Leave her alone, V! That is not your body!”

 

She cackled and took another step forward, he dropped to his knees, tears running down his cheeks and stinging his burns. She loomed over him, grinning, her eyes scanned his face, enjoying the pain, but then she locked eyes with him. She was taken aback by the fact that, despite the pain, he was smiling, not his usual crazy grin, but a sad smile that struck her heart. Her white eyes flickered green, the constant hum in the air depleting. Relief washed over me, and I glanced reassuringly at the Joker. I gasped when I saw him lying on the ground, life drifting away. 

 

The electricity still buzzed in my veins, I fell to my knees and pressed my hands on the sides of his face, I felt the burnt skin sizzle. Emotion washed over me as I lost him. Tears ran down my face, I took his body on my lap and wept.

 

_ “I can save him…” _

 

I looked around, the street was empty,

 

_ “Let me take control, I will save him. I  _ promise _! I’ll get him back for you!”  _ The voice continued,  _ “Give in, do it, or he will DIE!”  _

 

So I gave in. I felt myself slip away as my eyes turned white again. She looked at the dying man. 

 

“I should let you die,” she said, devoid of emotion, while the electrical hum returned to the air, “But I won't, she loves you, you know that right?” 

  
He couldn't hear her, he just whimpered softly as the intense heat returned. She sighed. And leaned down and kissed him. She was shocked as an electric feeling spread through her body. It was so unfamiliar, she lost her hold, and I blinked. But she had done what she needed to. I looked down at J, he was just as he always was. The scars on his cheeks were still there. But I didn’t mind. I squeezed his body as my vision slowly turned black and I passed out. 


	17. You Are So Annoying

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man, I'm on a roll! Check for my new Tumblr account, hopefully there will be more lemons than on here... And just so you know, I would of made this entire story, (this chapter in particular) more smutty. It's all Hope's fault. So, Hope, if you're reading, give the people what they want and just go away!  
> ~ Princess <3

I woke up and was instantly disorientated, all the familiar purple and green furniture was there, but the walls were painted dark red. And it was cold. So, so cold. I blinked, and blinked again. My vision was a bit fuzzy, like everything was out of focus. I rubbed my temples, when I brought my hand down I saw that it was shaking. Sitting up I got a good look around the room. All of the furniture was there. But it was definitely a different room. I looked at the familiar sheets on the bed, and I saw that there was someone next to me. I smiled at J’s sleeping face. But it didn’t reach my eyes. I saw the burnt edges of his suit.

 

The burns may be gone.

 

But they will never be forgotten.

 

I heaved a huge sigh, and J stirred. The vulnerability of him sleeping disappeared and he opened his eyes, a stern look spread across his face. He sat up and looked at me. I cringed at the awkwardness. 

 

“Do you not own any pajamas? Or do you just prefer your suits?” I tried to lift the awkward feeling between us. It didn’t work. He got up and headed through a door I hadn’t noticed. I followed him out of bed to a small bathroom. Nothing compared to the extravagant bathroom we had before.

 

“Where are we?” 

 

“New place. Bats found the old one.” He said abruptly. He opened a draw and pulled out a small box. He left it on the counter and turned on the tap. He splashed water over his face. I leaned against the door frame, watching him intently. I hadn’t actually seen him without makeup, apart from the memory of it. He had washed the remnants of his war paint off but before I could see he turned away from me and buried his face in a towel. 

 

I took a step forward. He tensed at the sound of my foot hitting the tile floor. He put the towel back on the rack and just stood there with his back to me. All of a sudden he turned and grabbed my face in his hands. Everything went in slow motion. I saw the scars more clearly on his tanned face. I felt the electric feeling of his skin. I felt the air on my face as he pulled me closer. I felt his lips touch mine.

 

My heart melted.

 

My mouth was on fire.

 

My mind went completely blank

 

My entire being pulsed with raw energy. 

 

I heard a all to familiar buzz and I had to control my power. I didn’t want to hurt him. Again.

 

He sensed my worry. He pulled away and grinned. He smile spreading across his face. With out the make up, he looked a lot younger, more my age. But I knew from the flashbacks that he was at least a year older than me, maybe more. 

 

He walked around me and back into the bedroom. And headed for a set of french doors. Out onto a balcony. I gasped at the view. I managed to drag my eyes away from the blue sea, perfectly balanced with the vibrant orange sky, to see J fiddling with something in his hands. I went on my tippy toes to see over his shoulder, I could just barley see the phone in his hands. He moved the phone to his ear, nearly elbowing me in the face when he turned.

 

“Yes! Ah, hello Johnny! You're a scientist! I need some help controlling a certain, ah, scientific  _ wonder! _ ” He said, there was a short muffled reply, then he said, just as enthusiastically,

 

“What's in it for you? Oh, I don’t know? What do you want? Money, I can get you plenty of, ah, of that.” 

 

More muffled response,

 

“I just know  _ everything! _ No I did not stalk you. And sure I can get you that!” He paused, listening to the other end, “Oh that will be tricky… But I can do it! Don't you worry. So, tomorrow? Per- _ fect! _ ”

 

He ended the call. And headed back into the room,

 

“You have a phone?” I asked, then I cursed myself for being so stupid, of course he had a phone! He just gave me a withering look. So I said,

 

“Who was that? Where are we going tomorrow?” He tutted,

 

“Questions, questions, why so curious?” He chuckled, “that was an old,  _ friend _ , let's say, and tomorrow he is going to help you. So you don’t ‘charge up’ every time I do this!” He rushed forward and smashed his lips against mine. He was rougher this time. More eager. His hands tangled in my hair. His tongue snaked across my lips, asking for entry. I gave it. Our tongues danced.  


 

I had never felt more alive.

There was static electricity in the air. It made my hair stand on end. We paused for a breath. J had a wild look in his eye. It was almost scary. 

We just stood there panting. Staring into each others eyes. He took a very long breath. And said,

“Oh god, how I have missed you, kitten...”

“I wouldn’t know.” I said jokingly, but it didn't work. A small frown appeared on his face and I felt my heart drop. It didn’t last long, as he reconnected our lips. Pulling me closer to him. One arm around my waist, the other tangled in my hair. Like two puzzle pieces. We fit perfectly. Nothing could stop us. Except…

There was a long, ear piercing shriek. It came from behind me. J pulled away and looked at the intruder, resting his head on my shoulder. I turned to see who was there, disturbing J. He gave a disapproving grunt and rested his head on my other shoulder. Wrapping his arms around my waist. I finally focused on Harley, standing by the door, tears streaked down her face, her inappropriate ensemble just as revealing as ever. Her face a look of pure rage.

“What, the,  _ HELL? _ Puddin’! I thought you said she didn't matter!” She shrieked, I looked at J questioningly, 

“Hey! I would  _ never _ say that! You're my girl, she's just a asset in my grand plan for Gotham.” I blushed a deep red at his words, and suddenly I felt very self conscious, and I realized I was still wearing the tight dress from yesterday. Another angered shriek from Harley, and she walked forward, pointing one small finger at me.

“It’s all  _ your  _ fault!” She said, “Without  _ you  _ Mistah J would be with  _ ME _ ! Not some stupid slut like you!” 

Her words had no effect. And when she saw my stony face, she gave a war cry, and lept at me, clawing and punching. J, well he helped out _loads_ , he moved and sat cross legged on the bed, watching the show. Ass. Harley was small, I easily threw her off and pinned her down, she writhed and cursed but she didn’t get free. Eventually her movements died down, and she was just lying on the ground panting heavily, glaring at me with all the hate she could muster.

“Thanks for ya help!” I muttered to J, he laughed and tutted,

“I knew you could take her, besides, that was really hot.” 

I looked at him, he was grinning like crazy, laughing like a madman. I loosened my grip on Harley, she didn’t move, I let go completely and jumped back, I landed in J’s lap. Blushing deeply, I crawled off and sat on the bed. Leaning against him. Harley jumped up. She started sobbing and weeping, she ran out of the room, J made no move to follow her. I felt a small inkling of pity for the woman, small, tiny, barley there.

 

I went to kiss J again, but all I got was air, he was gone. I looked back to the bathroom door, where he was applying white face paint. 

 

"You are so annoying."

 

"I know, Kitten, I know.

 


	18. A Romantic... Explosion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudos! It means a lot to me! Sorry I haven't been posting regularly, I do have another life. But I will have some more chapters for you guys after the weekend.   
> ~ Princess <3

I sat there in silence. Then suddenly J ran out of the bathroom, facepaint in place, giving me gracious, if over the top, bow. 

 

“M’lady!” He said, offering me his arm, I looked at him questioningly, “Tour of the new place!” 

 

He led me out of the room. Arms linked, we headed down an empty hallway. Down some steps. We were in a huge old warehouse. Filled all manner of clutter and junk. Large crates piled in one corner, a car or two in the other, a few henchmen milled about, I spotted Drael. He was sitting on a small crate tapping away at a laptop. I noticed a few catwalks hanging from the ceiling. Subtly I removed my arm from J’s, and teleported up there. I loved heights. I gazed down on it all.

 

“You should really get another choker thing!” I called from my place on the ceiling. He looked angry at my disappearance, but when he saw where I was he gave me a sly smile,

 

“Turns out Bats was tracking it as well, that's how he found the old place. I’m just going go have to trust that you won’t disappear!” He shouted, I smiled, he trusted me. I teleported behind him, I was going to scare him but he spun around and grabbed me. I shrieked. He started laughing uncontrollably. I narrowed my eyes and gave him a small shock. He lept back.

 

“Ow! What was that for?” 

 

I stuck my tongue at him. He just laughed that infamous laugh of his. He grabbed my wrist and dragged me though the warehouse to another door. Through the door was literally the definition of ‘men’. There were two brown leather couches and three leather recliners in front of a large TV playing some sort of sport. The room was dim, but you could still see the pool table and mini fridge in one corner. Two guys were lounging on the couches, eyes glued to the screen. Bottles of beer in their hands. J noticed me looking disapprovingly at the entire room,

 

“You got a problem, you can take it up with the guys, they set it up just the way they wanted! But we could always do with, ah, with a  _ woman's  _ touch!” 

 

I punched him softly in the arm, and left the guy cave. He followed me, cackling away to himself. He jumped ahead of me and ran up some more steps,

 

_ “This place it huge!”  _ I thought to myself, J was waiting at the top of the stairs for me, then yanked my arm and pulled me through another door and up another set of stairs. I lost all sense of direction. He kept on dragging me up flights of stairs.

 

“J, slow down. Please!” I panted, he slowed to a halt I doubled over and tried to regain the ability to breath. He took me by surprise and swept my feet from under me, catching me and carrying me bridle style up the last set of stairs. He set me down and covered my eyes so I couldn’t see, 

 

“You ready?” He asked mischievously,

 

“As ready as I’ll ever be.” I replied.

 

The sound of one last door being opened, and a brisk wind made me shiver. He lead me through the door. I got the feeling that we were outside. 

 

“Three…”

 

I tried to imagine what would get him so excited.

 

“Two…”

 

I felt him move away from me.

 

“One!”

 

He moved his hand away and I was awestruck.

 

Silhouetted by the setting sun, was a table set up for dinner. A single rose was placed in the middle of the table. I was speechless, it was the most beautiful thing anyone had ever done for me. 

 

“Do you like it?”

 

I turned, he was standing behind me, grinning smugly at my expression. He walked past me and sat in one of the chairs. Leaning back and clasping his hands in his lap, he asked me,

 

“Well? What d’ya think?”

 

“It’s,” I didn't trust my voice, “Beautiful…” I said, barley even a whisper. Somehow he heard it and his grin widened. He gestured to the seat opposite him, and I obeyed.

 

“As much as I’d like to spend some, ah, ‘quality time’ with you, sweetheart” he said, making quotation marks with his fingers, “We have to talk  _ business. _ ”

 

At first I was confused, then it dawned on me.

 

“Who is the Batman?”

 

“Well, um,” I tried to think of a reasonable lie, I don't know why but I didn't want to tell J who he was, “First Batman took me to Wayne Manor-”

 

“So Brucey is Batman?” He interrupted me,

 

“No no no,” I said wracking my brain for a reply, “He said he was going to keep me somewhere safe, when I misbehaved, he moved me to a warehouse. Then I escaped, and here we are. I never actually saw him without the mask.”

 

I could see in his eyes that he knew I was lying, but he didn’t push it. He waved over a man in a waiters uniform, and I almost laughed out loud when I saw Drael in the outfit, serving us lobster and pouring our drinks. But I managed to stop my self by analyzing the rose’s velvety petals.

 

We chatted, I laughed at his jokes. We were served our dinner and a mouthwatering dessert. I tried to enjoy myself but the entire time a voice in my head was whispering to me,

 

_ “He’ll kill you, it's all a trick.” _

 

_ “He probably poisoned your food!” _

 

_ “Don't laugh, he's faking it!” _

 

Taking another sip of my drink, which was orange juice, J knew I didn't drink, I realized something was wrong. Everything had gone silent. Just for a split second. And in that silence, I heard a ticking noise.

 

**Tick**

 

**Tick**

 

**Tick**

 

I lunged and grabbed J’s hand, teleporting us outside the building. Not even caring where we ended up. Looking up, I saw we were outside the building, a large, clearly abandoned warehouse. The ticking noise was gone. I heaved a sigh of relief. 

 

**BOOM**

 

I was thrown back, into J. We fell over ourselves. Flames licked at our backs, heat scorched our faces. 

  
But we were alive


	19. Harley Quinn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really really sorry that this took so long to get up. I had a super busy weekend and I didn't get any writing done. And when I finally did finish this, the wifi wasn't working! Anyway, it's up! Leave a kudos, comment, and enjoy.  
> ~ Princess <3

J didn't even think, he just shot up and stormed back into the flaming building. He was unpenetrable force of anger. I scampered after him. Luckily the explosion didn't reach the lower floors, only the roof and the top level. Already there were half of J’s men standing on the stairs with buckets or fire extinguishers. In the midst of it all, stood Harley Quinn. Tears running down her face, grinning like a madman, holding a small black box in one hand. 

 

J growled when he saw her, and stormed over to where she was standing, grabbing her by the neck and slamming her on the ground. He loomed over her, rummaging around in his pocket. He pulled out a small knife, pressing the blade against her lips, still holding her neck tightly. She choked and spluttered, writhing beneath him. 

 

“It was you, wasn't it, you little brat! I took you in, fed you,  _ cared  _ for you, and this is how you repay me?” He roared, spittle flying out of his mouth. 

 

She looked up at him, eyes wide, as if seeing him for the first time. It was quite hilarious to see the emotions changing on her face. First shock, then a fleeting change to relief, then her face settled into pure, raw fear. Harley’s mouth moved, but nothing came out. J loosened his gloved fist and Harley took a deep breath,

 

“It’s not my fault! One of your men, he told me that you had made me a beautiful dinner, just for us! Then I saw you with her,” she bucked her head towards me, “Then the guy told me that you were leaving her on her own for a bit, so I thought I should blow her up! So we could be together, just us, like it was meant to be!”

 

The Joker stared at her, he moved away and she stood up, brushing herself off. She gazed up at him innocently. He brought his hand back and swung at her. The punch landed with a sickening crunch, and she fell limp on the floor. I laughed out loud, and stepped forward and gave her a strong kick in the side. I looked up at J, his face was twisted in rage. We locked eyes and he relaxed a bit.  


 

"Dan! Larry!"

  
By now the fire was under control, and the two men scurried out of the wreckage, buckets in their hands. Larry nodded greetings to you, but Dan acted like you weren't there.  


 

"Yes Boss?"

 

"Take her somewhere," he waved his hand in the air, "I don't care where, somewhere I can repay her later on."

 

Dan took Harley's legs, and Larry took her wrists. They took her through yet another door and out of sight.

 

"Dammit... Look, sorry our little... Date had to come to close so soon, but I have business to attend to. By the looks of it the fire didn't reach our room, go change out of that dress. It's distracting for me and my men."

 

I glance around the room, and caught more than a few henchmen staring at me. I looked down at the dress, it had ridden up from when I had kicked Harley, and it was torn down one side. Basically I was wearing rags that barley covered my body. Gasping I tried to cover myself, failing and merely damaging the fabric even more. J's laugh echoed around the room, he took off his jacket and rested it on my shoulders,

 

"Go, before the guys get the nerve to make a move, or maybe it would be me..." He grinned, and I blushed, running off in the direction of safety.


	20. Mirror Mirror, On the Wall

I don’t know why, but I changed into my costume. The comfortable leather jacket resting on my shoulders. I even took the mask, making my way into the bathroom and staring at my reflection. I placed the mask over my eyes, taking care to angle it just right. The mirror-me smiled, then I realized I wasn’t smiling. I gasped and that made the reflection grin.

 

“It’s rude to stare.” She said, before letting out a menacing chuckle.

 

“Wha-? What the hell? Who are you?” 

 

“Well now Sophie, I think you know exactly who I am.” She kept grinning, then she disappeared and the mirror was empty. I pressed my hand against the glass, it was cold, completely normal other than the fact that it wasn’t doing it’s job.

 

I was thrown against the tiled wall, bashing my head. The room spun and my vision blurred. A cold hand was wrapped around my neck, a familiar laugh echoed around the room. A blurry figure was leering close to my face, the only thing I could make out was her bright blue eyes staring at me.

 

“I am your nightmare.” She hissed, “I can tear you down, down to your very soul, and then I would rip it up into little shreds!”

 

I clawed at her pale hands. My vision sharpened, only slightly, and I could see her pale skin and dark hair. Her blue eyes we framed by the black mask, making it seem like they were glowing. She was wearing the same clothes as me, but somehow they looked better on her, she looked sexier, more confident in herself. 

 

“Nothing to say old friend? Boy, have I missed you, talking face to face and all that. It’s awfully boring inside that little old head of yours.” She laughed, more like cackled, then her expression changed, she looked angry, “You’re falling for him again, aren’t you? Oh my god you are! Cute… But I can’t allow that, not after what he did to you. Oh, right, you don’t remember, do you? Got bonked on the head pretty bad…” she trailed off, eyes unfocused as she rubbed the side of my head, running her fingers over the long scar under my hair.

  
My vision tunneled black, and my lungs screamed for air that I could provide. I made a weak attempt at freeing myself, batting at her hand feebly. Her gaze refocused on my face, and a smirk stretched across her face. She opened her hand and I fell to the floor, gasping and choking. Once I had got my breath back, I stayed slumped on the floor, faking gasps and chokes. I heard her move, crouching in front of me. Like lightening I threw my hand at her face, hitting her square on the jaw.  


 

"You pack quite a punch, old friend." She said, throwing her head back, blood dripping to the floor, "But you have always been second best!" She hit my stomach, throwing me on my back. She kept punching. Blood was warm on my face and my mask had fallen off. She stood up and kicked me in my side. She paused, turning her head towards the door, grinning madly she bent down to look me in the face, 

 

"Looks like the search party is here, till next time, Soph." 

 

Then she disappeared, leaving me bleeding out on the white tiles. I heard the bathroom door open, and a distant yell. A pale face came into view, at first I though that the Joker had come to my aid, but then my eyes sharpened and I saw Drael's grey eyes staring down at me, filled with concern. He carefully picked me up and carried me back onto the bedroom and onto the bed. He laid me gently on the soft pillows,

 

"Jesus, Sophie, what happened? Never mind, stay here and don't move, I'll go get the Boss." 

 

He left my line of sight, I tried to stop him but I was to weak, barley able to open my mouth as he left the room. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, coughing as I inhaled blood. I groaned as my chest constricted.

 

"God you're weak."

 

My eyes scanned the room, nearly missing the dark figure in the corner, hiding in the shadows. She stepped toward the bed, fondling a small knife in her hands. She grinned at my bruised face, taking another step. She was now standing right next to me. She gripped my chin, and I winced in pain, she moved my head from side to side, inspecting my injuries,

 

"Pretty good job if I do say so myself," Tears started to fall down my cheeks, "Oh come on! Get a grip, Sophie! You've had worse, and you most likely get worse in the future. You don't see me crying!"

 

"Yeah," I rasped, coughing up blood, "But I only got one hit on you."

 

"Now that's where you're wrong, all of this," she gestured to my face, "I felt that too, look..."

 

Her face slowly change, matching mine, blood seeped from her newly cut lip, mirroring my lip, and her eye swell and turned blue. She doubled over and clutched her stomach,

 

"Seems like you broke a rib or two, Sophie, old pal. But enough games." Her face returned to normal, and she straightened, brushing herself off. "I need you not, under any circumstances..." 

 

The door burst open and J ran in, I looked at him, and when I looked back, the girl was gone. J rushed to my side and Drael hurried through the door after him, holding what looked like a first aid kit. They fussed over me, Drael bandaging my wounds, and J asking me what happened and if I was okay, but he was responded with silence.

 

_ "Who was that she..." _ I though to myself, _"And what 'under any circumstances' must I not do?"_


	21. Jonathan Crane

“Sophie… Wake up sweetheart.”

 

I opened my eyes and immediately closed them. The sun was shining through the open windows, straight into my eyes.

 

“Can you please close the curtains.”

 

There was a soft chuckle and I heard the rustling of cloth, and the red though my eyelids died down. I opened my eyes again and I saw that the Joker wasn't the only person in the room. He had moved from the window to talk in hushed tones with someone I couldn't exactly make out. Drael was at my side taking off my bandages. 

 

“What on earth…” 

 

“What? Whats wrong?” J rushed to the bed at Drael’s words. They both stared down at the skin underneath the bandage that had just been removed, I craned my neck to see what the were looking at.

 

What had once been a nasty gash across my abdomen was now just a faint scar. Barely visible. Drael tore off the rest of the bandages they were all mostly healed, there were still a few bruises on the worst injuries, but mainly, I was fine. 

 

“Fascinating…”

 

Everyone turned to look at the man standing at the end of the bed, I nearly laughed at what he was wearing, a neatly tailored suit and a sack on his head. I could see his icy blue eyes through the cut out eye holes. He was staring intently at my body, and I felt my self become self conscious.

 

“See what I mean? Scientific wonder!” J exclaimed, gesturing to my scars.

 

“First of all, I am not a scientist, a… Psychologist of sorts, and she is not as special as you think, I have met more people who have powers. And healing, pretty average.”

 

“Oh ho! Jonathan, that’s not all she can do!” He looked at me, “Right, sweetheart?”

 

I shrugged, and tried to get out of bed, Drael took my arm and helped me up and I thought I saw something flash across the Joker’s face, but it was to dark to be sure. I offered my hand to the man,

 

“Jonathan, right? I’m,” I nearly said Sophie, but then thought against it, “V, I’m V.”

 

Jonathan ignored my hand and looked at me, analyzing my face,

 

“It’s Scarecrow, not ‘Jonathan’. So what else can you do?”

 

I already disliked the guy. I opened my mouth to say something but J got there first.

 

“Doesn't matter, can you help her control it? I don't want you knowing what she can do. Knowing you, you will  _ probably _ use her for all your little  _ experiments _ !”

 

Scarecrow looked angry, I think, it was hard to tell under the mask, but his eyes were hard and his silence was cold.

 

“Well, how can I help her control them if I don't know what they are!” He rubbed his temples through the mask, “Okay, whatever. When do your powers flare up, V?”

 

Once again, the Joker interrupted me,

 

“When this happens…”

 

He grabbed the sides of my face, and pulled my towards him, kissing me deeply. The electricity in the air cracked and shocked. Drael and Scarecrow had to step away as to not be electrocuted by me, by us. J’s tongue traced my bottom lip, asking for entrance. I granted it and his tongue explored my mouth. Over the sound of the energy in the room, I heard a cough, I pulled away. Drael was casually looking around the room, and Scarecrow was looking uninterestedly at us.

 

“Okay, electrokinesis, fair enough… Anything else?”

 

I teleported behind him, and shouted,

 

“Boo!”

 

He didn’t jump or even flinch, he just stood there and waited for me to walk back around him. He sighed,

 

“Is that it? I must say, pretty impressive. And I would like to try out some experiments on her,” the Joker’s face turned hard, and the tension in the room rose, “Not like you think, just some tests to see the extent of her…  _ abilities _ .”

 

I looked between the two of them, 

 

“Look, there’s nothing wrong with me, I don't want to be experimented on. Not my cup of tea. My ‘abilities’ are really none of your business. And J, I can control them, I just get a bit excited sometimes. That’s all.”

 

They both stared at me, unamused. Joker was the first to talk, he turned to Scarecrow and said,

  
“Didn't I say she was stubborn?"  


 

He moved toward me, placing his hands on my shoulders, he looked at me seriously, then said,

 

"You-"

 

His body went limp, and it slumped to the ground, I looked up to see the scarecrow hold one of Harley's baseball bats that she had left in the room. Drael was also lying unconscious at his feet. Suddenly his costume seemed less comical and more terrifying. A bone chilling laugh echoed around the room, much different to the Joker's. The Scarecrow rushed forward and placed a gas mask over my mouth. A foul tasting gas rushed into my mouth and I felt my mind go numb. Movement danced across my vision and I started to see shapes. I could no longer see the Scarecrow, nor J, or any of the room I was in previously.

 

Only blackness.


	22. Hallucinations

_ I woke up tied to a chair, the rope digging into my skin. The room was so familiar but I just couldn't put my finger on it. I wasn't alone, the Joker sat tied to a chair opposite me. I realized where I was. But it was different, J was wearing all his makeup, unruly green hair falling over his face as he awoke. _

 

_ A man entered the room, and as soon as I saw him I was terrified. He started punching the Joker, laughing and making comments on how he bled. J was completely silent, apart from small grunts of pain with each hit. _

 

_ “Come on! You're the Joker!” The man screamed at J, “why aren’t you smiling? Why aren’t you laughing with every punch?” The man yelled, punching J in the stomach. J didn’t make a sound, though the pain was visible on his face. I tried to scream, but I was gagged. I looked down, pulling at my restraints. I was helplessly watching J get pummeled by the man.  _

 

_ “Smile god dammit!”  _

 

_ “Make me!” J snarled, spitting out blood, the man grinned and pulled a knife from his pocket, he turned to me, _

 

_ “You watching little lady? I want you to see him scream!” He yelled, sticking the knife in J’s mouth. I screamed and begged into the gag, but he just laughed pressed the knife against the side of J’s mouth, dragging it upwards, _

 

_ “ _ **_Why so serious?_ ** _ Let’s put a smile on that face of yours!”  _

 

_ Tears streaked down my face, as the man turned away from the Joker’s bloody, mutilated face. He faced me holding the knife in one hand. He gestured to one of the men standing around the edges of the room, the man stepped forward and handed him a long, metal baseball bat, _

 

_ “You, young lady, you’ve caused me a ton of trouble! Killing my men, stealing my money! What did you spend all that cash on? New shoes? A nose job? Maybe a romantic weekend away with your boyfriend over there? It doesn’t matter, you’ll be dead soon. You know, a lot of people would pay good money to see you to dead, but I’m willing to do it for free!” _

 

_ He pulled the bat back, a swung it with all his might at my head, it connected with a sickening crack… _

 

_ Blackness… _

 

_ Then light... _

 

_ I opened my eyes and the guy was gone, the metal bat clattering to the floor. J stood up from his chair, blood all over his face, but the wounds on his cheeks had healed and only the scars were left. All the men on the edge of the room were now in fancy tuxedos a few even held flowers.  _

 

_ J slunk towards me, shoulders hunched, smile set wide on his face. He rested his hands on the back of the chair and leaned forward. He pressed his forehead against mine, _

 

_ “What is wrong with you? You really think I love you? Look at yourself! You let this happen! I would never love someone like you, I’d never care about someone like you. You are flawed, imperfect, unlovable.” _

 

_ The pain was greater than any I had felt before. It ripped through my chest. A door opened and someone walked in. Harley. Her blond hair in their signature pigtails. But instead of her jester’s costume she wore a white wedding dress. A white corset, much like her original one, wrapped around her abdomen, made her breasts seem bigger and her waist seem smaller. A lace veil hung down her back and she held a bouquet of white roses in her hands.  _

 

_ She walked over to the Joker, throwing her arms round his neck and giving him a wet kiss on his cheek. She looked at me smugly, _

 

_ “He couldn't ever love you! He loves me, he just used you, you naive little girl. Your powers were useful so he used them to get what he wants. It's what he does. You are not needed.” _

 

_ Her voice was different, less high pitched and annoying. She grabbed onto the skin on her collarbone, and pulled off her face, hair and all. Underneath was a beautiful woman. Her pale skin even paler in contrast to her dark hair. Her icy blue eyes filled with malice. Her short hair ending just below her chin. She was me. No, she was  _ **_her_ ** _. _

 

_ “You see,” she continued, “He never loved you, he was just playing, a big game that was your heart.” She moved closer and leaned down to my level, “And guess what… He won.” _

 

_ She moved to the discarded bat on the ground. She picked it up a aimed it at my head, _

 

_ “Batter up!” _

 

_ She swung and it hit with a crunch. I felt my head cave. But the pain was nothing compared to the pain in my heart. She took a few more swings. Her white dress was splattered with my blood, the bat was also coated in it. The Joker was watching amused.  _

 

_ “Want a go, Mistah J?” She said, handing him the bat. He brought his face to hers, another wave of pain in my heart as their lips connected. He pulled away, _

 

_ “Absolutely,” he said, grinning, “I’ve been wanting to do this ever since I met you.” _

 

_ He swung the bat and it hit. Again. And again. Everything was a red haze. I should be dead. What the hell was happening? He was about to swing again, but the entire scene was fuzzy. Then it disappeared. _

 

I was in a pitch black room. Strapped to a cold metal table. There was someone muttering curses  somewhere in the room. 

 

“Dammit, you short circuited my system. Heck, half the city is dead! You're more powerful than I thought…”

 

I felt something cold slide into my neck.

 

“Don't worry, it's just a tranquilizer.”

  
Then I fell into a dreamless sleep.


	23. Family

Commissioner Jim Gordon sat at his desk, going over the paperwork for the Joker case. He rubbed his temples and sighed. He leaned back against his chair and closed his eyes, before jerking awake to gunshots and a familiar voice,

 

“Where is Batman?”

 

There were more shots as Gordon grabbed his gun and rushed out of his office. As soon as he was through the door he was tackled by some of the Joker’s goons.

 

“Commissioner! Not exactly the man I was looking for, but you’ll do.”

  
  


Ten minutes later, all of the other officers in the department were either dead or tied and gagged. Gordon was strapped to his chair in his office. Through the open door he could see the Joker ordering his men around, occasionally kicking the odd cop. He glanced at Gordon, a grin spreading across his face. He practically skipped into the room and placed his hands of the desk. 

 

“Do you know where Batman is?”

 

Gordon’s mouth stayed shut and the Joker’s smile left his face. Slamming his hands down on the desk, he shouted,

 

“Tell me where he is!”

 

Gordan still didn't make a sound, and the Joker’s face was full on rage. In one swipe of his arm, all of the paperwork was off the desk. He pulled out a large knife and jammed the tip into the wood.

 

“I will cut off every single one of your fingers, and then your toes, and then I will make you eat them! Now tell me where the Bat is!”

 

Gordon still held his ground. The Joker untied one of his arms and held it firmly on the desk. He pulled out the knife and held it above the Commissioner’s thumb,

 

“Where is he?”

 

“I’d rather you kill me!” Gordan spat. The Joker pressed the knife down slowly, creating a thin line of red, Gordon grunted and closed his eyes to the pain,

 

“Where is she!”

 

“What?”

 

The Joker stopped and removed the knife, Gordon's finger steadily bled onto the desk, but it was still attached,

 

“Where is  _ she _ ? Who are you talking about?”

 

The Joker’s eyes widened as he realized his mistake, he was silent as Gordon put two and two together,

 

“Anyway, no ones seen Batman in days, I heard he got in an, electrical accident.”

 

He cocked his head and raised and eyebrow, the Joker just growled and moved the knife back to Gordon’s hand,

 

“How do I contact him?”

  
  
  


The Joker stood on the roof of the G.C.P.D when there was a loud rush of air behind him. He smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes. He turned and faced his nemesis.

 

“Ah! Just the man I was looking for!”

 

Batman reached forward and grabbed the Joker’s neck, squeezing slowly. The green haired man only laughed,

 

“I don't go back down there in five minutes, those clowns will kill every single cop in the department. At least the ones that are left.”

 

Batman loosened his grip, but kept a tight hold on the Joker’s neck,

 

“What do you want?”

 

The Joker laughed again and tugged at Batman’s hands. He let go and stepped out of the Joker’s range,

 

“I… I need your help…”

 

Under the mask Batman’s eyes widened,

 

“You didn’t…”

 

“Yeah, I lost her…”

 

A black gloved fist connected with the Joker’s cheek, and he fell to the ground, he grunted and jumped back up again. He tried to look Batman in the eye but it was hard as he was taller. 

 

“It's not my fault! But I need you to help me get her back.”

 

Another punch was aimed at the Joker’s head but he ducked out of the way he raised his hands in surrender,

 

“Please! I’m sorry! Scarecrow got her!”

 

This only enraged the Bat more, he knocked the Joker to the ground again and slammed his hand down on his stomach,

 

“Do you know what he’ll do to her?” He roared, “When I find her, I’m keeping her with me!”

 

He stood and walked to the edge of the roof. The Joker scrambled up and followed him,

 

“When you find her? When  _ we  _ find her.”

 

Batman laughed, although it was more of a grunt,

 

“Like I’m going to let you go, you're going straight back to Arkham.”

 

“But she's my partner!”

 

Batman stepped up onto the ledge of the roof, looking back at the clown, he said,

 

“She’s my sister.”

  
Then he jumped off. And the Joker just stood there as a few police officers came up and dragged him down to the rest of his clowns in the waiting cell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the plot thickens...


	24. Terrors of the Mind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For some reason I really like writing hallucinations, maybe because they don't have to make sense... I might do one more...  
> ~ Princess <3

_ The room was dark, except for the closed curtains, which were faintly flashing red and blue. I stumbled out of bed, nearly tripping over my long nightdress. I made it to the large window and pushed open the curtains. As they opened the light fell on my hands and I was shocked to see they were tiny. My attention was brought back to the lights as they got brighter.  _

 

_ As I gazed down on the scene below another police car arrived and joined the line. The flashing lights barley illuminated a man holding a gun to another man’s head. No, it was a boy holding the gun. I was brought back to that first night in Gotham, except I could see the boys face. His small face was painted white and two long red scars curved up his cheeks. Underneath all the dirty green hair and makeup, was a little boy I recognized. _

 

_ I shook my head to clear it, and a long pigtail hit me in the face. I felt my head and my hair was longer, it would be down my back it wasn't in to pigtails high on my head. I glanced back to the room, in the dim blue and red light I saw the pale blue walls and gray bedspread. A large mirror stood in one corner. I gasped when I saw my reflection. _

 

_ My long pale pink nightdress went to my ankles and the child like pigtails sat perfectly symmetrical. But what confused and shocked me the most was that I was small. Tiny bare feet patted softly on the hardwood floor as I moved closer to the mirror. Large green eyes took in my body. By the looks of it I was around five or six. _

 

_ A gunshot went off and a ran back the window, small fingers clutching the window frame. The kid-Joker had shot who I remembered to be Harvey Dent, but none of the policemen moved, and the kid still held the gun to Dent’s head, like he was still alive.  _

 

_ Suddenly my sniper rifle was in my hand, aimed at the boys head. My arms were stiff, they wouldn’t move. I felt my finger press down on the trigger. I screamed and begged, trying to stop the inevitable. The bullet ripped through the kid’s beautiful brown eye. _

 

_ Tears streaked down my face as the policemen carried him into a ambulance. _

_ Stood and drifted away from the window I headed towards the door. _

 

_ As I walked through it the door disappeared. I was standing in the middle of a hallway. Looking either way I saw nothing, just blackness. I was in a small patch of light. I randomly chose a direction and started walking. The light followed me. The hallway was completely empty until I came to another door.  _

 

_ Through the door was a couch, and a box TV flashing white. I couldn't see the walls because the room was pitch black. Only the couch and TV were visable. I walked slowly to the couch and sat down. _

 

_ “Turn on the news, Soph!” _

 

_ I jumped at the voice, looking at the other side of the couch, I saw a boy, he looked around eight or nine. Half his face was covered by a cheap plastic mask, and a large bit of black fabric was tied around his neck. _

 

_ “Well go on!” _

 

_ I looked down at my hand, where a remote sat. The boy gave a large sigh and grabbed the remote from me. He pressed a but and the grey fuzz on the screen turned to colour.  _

 

_ A woman holding a microphone stood in front of a large line of police cars. Her long blonde hair was tied in two pigtails similar to mine, and her red and black corset showed of her figure more than it should. Her black painted lips were blabbering nonsensical words. Every now and then a real word was heard, _

 

_ “Joker… …in the eye… …Best friend… Dead…” _

 

_ Then the camera moved to picture the dead boy bleeding out on the road. I covered my eyes, _

 

_ “No Bruce! I don't like it!” _

 

_ A much deeper voice replied, _

 

_ “Calm down, it’s off! Geez, since when were you such a baby?” _

 

_ Then a familiar voice said, _

 

_ “Is little baby Sophie scared?” _

 

_ Then the laugh echoed around the room. I removed my hands, sitting next to me was the Joker, the grown up version. He had an arm around my shoulders. And next to him sat Batman. I looked up into J’s eyes, eye, one was just an empty socket. More tears fell, but a relieved smile spread of my face. I threw my little arms around his neck, but he pushed me off and I fell to the floor. _

 

_ “Get off me, freak!” _

 

_ The tears flowed faster, and I stared up at him in confusion, both Batman and Joker stood up. They seem bigger, darker, scarier to my five years old self. I pushed myself away from them, and my back hit a soft wall. They still advanced, and a tried to run away but cold hands came out of the wall and grabbed my arms, their red and black painted nails tearing through my dress. I screamed and begged.  _

 

_ Scream. _

 

Scream.

 

Back in the black room, strapped to the metal table. Except this time there was light. The Scarecrow stood in front of a monitor, it was beeping fast, and a flashing red light danced across his mask. He looked up at me and his cold eyes took in the messy hair, tear stained cheeks and red eyes.

 

“Good, good, you're a very interesting subject.”

 

I don't know how long I had been here, hours, days, weeks even. But I did know that however long I had been here, I had experienced more pain than ever in my life. 

 

“Please,” I rasped, voice hoarse from screaming, “Please let me go.”

 

He just stared at me,

 

“No, not yet, just a few more tests.”

 

He started towards me with another gas mask, ask he placed it over my mouth I begged and pleaded, moving my head away from his hands.

 

“No! No, no… no  _ no” _


	25. Phonecalls and Slit Throats

The Joker leaned his head back against cold wall of the holding cell. His hands were cuffed and his jacket was gone. He tried to ignore the worry eating away at him. He knew who the Scarecrow was, what he did, and he still willingly invited him into his home. 

 

Maybe he wanted him to take her, so he could swoop in and save the day. It didn't matter if he was a bad guy, as long as he was  _ her _ hero. 

 

_ A young boy jumped down from a high branch in a tree, landing neatly on the ground. He looked back up at the dark haired girl clinging to the trunk, _

 

_ “J, I can't get down… J, I don't like it.” _

 

_ His expression turned from joy to concern, then he raised his arms and called up to her, _

 

_ “Jump! I’ll catch you, I promise!” _

 

_ She moved away from the trunk of the tree, keeping one hand on it to steady herself. She bent her legs, _

 

_ “J, I’m scared…” _

 

_ He stretched his arms further, _

 

_ “Don’t worry, I catch you” _

 

_ She was about to jump when there was a shout, _

 

_ “What the hell is going on?” _

 

_ A boy a few years older than them stormed through the other trees. He stopped next to the other boy. Looking up at the girl, he shouted, _

 

_ “Oh my god, don’t worry Sophie! I’ll get you down!” _

 

_ He rushed towards the tree and started climbing up, when he reached her he hugged her tight. He moved onto a lower branch and helped her onto it. He proceeded to do that until she was on the lowest branch. He jumped onto the ground and helped her down. He gave her quick hug before moving over to the other boy. _

 

_ “What on earth were you thinking?” He growled, poking his chest, “She’s only seven! You are older than her, more capable!” _

 

_ He pushed him and he fell, _

 

_ “Bruce! Stop it!” _

 

_ The girl ran at them and pulled Bruce away, but he was stronger. He wrestled out of her grip and went to push him again. The boy scrambled to his feet and ran as fast as he could. _

 

The Joker growled at the memory. He stood up and walked to the bars of the cell, a few of his men looked at him as he went past, he spotted Drael moving to get ready for a fight. When he reached the bars he called out to some of the officers.

 

“Hey! Hey! Yeah, you, I want my phone call.”

 

The officers laughed and went back to cleaning up the mess and tending to wounded. The Joker saw Commissioner Gordan walking out of his office,

 

“Comm- _ ish _ -ioner! I want my phone cal!”

 

Gordan walked up to the cell and looked at the clown.

 

“Please?” He said in a mocking voice.

 

Gordan shook his head in disbelief. The Joker leaned his forehead against the bars, grinning. Gordan shook his head again and walked off.

 

“No ones going to give you a phone.” He called as he left.

 

“I have the right to a phone call!” The Joker shouted, but Gordan ignored him.

 

The Joker frowned, and sat back down. Drael looked between his Boss and the Commissioner. He got up and sat next to the Joker. The Joker glanced at him, before fiddling with the sole of his shoe.

 

Looking around to make sure no one was watching, he carefully pried the small blade from his shoe and started picking the lock on his cuffs. He was the only one in the cell with cuffs on. The most likely to cause trouble, he guessed. The cuffs fell and he grabbed them, tucking them into his pocket. 

 

Back at the bars, he was watching everyone carefully, anyone who moved to close the bars caught his attention. A young man, new looking, fresh eyed and ready for some good police work, stepped just a step to close. The Joker grabbed him and held the small knife to the mans throat, a few cops noticed and pulled out their guns. 

 

“Hello!” That got the attention of the rest of the room, “Yes, I need a phone, right now.”

 

“How did he get a knife?”

 

Gordan was back in the room and approaching the cell slowly, a phone in his hand. The joker grabbed the phone and diled the number. He held the phone to his ear, still pressing the blade against the cops neck.

 

“Hello?”

 

It was his voice, he hadn't changed his phone, stupid mistake.

 

“I will kill you, slowly and painfully, unless you give her back right now!” He shouted into the phone.

 

There was a scream in the background. Everyone in the room was shocked to see real emotions on the Joker’s face, actual fear.

 

“You have nothing to worry, she is perfectly fine, isn't that right?”

 

The screams got louder until the Joker hand to move the phone away from his ear.

 

“I’ll find you, I will get you home.” 

 

He hung up and threw the phone in Gordan’s direction. He pulled his arm, dragging the knife through the man’s throat. Looking down as the man fell, watching the blood pool around his head. He dropped the knife and walked back to his seat, sitting down and leaning his head against the wall,

 

“I’ll find you, I promise.” He whispered.


	26. A Dark Room

I had lost count of how many time a needle had slid into my skin, or a gas mask had been placed over my face. I had no idea how long I had been here, but it can't have been more than a few days as I only a little bit hungry. I do know that not long ago Scarecrow had untied me from the table and thrown me into a gigantic concrete room. There were no windows and only a single light that barley lit up the floor beneath it.

 

I took to sitting in that small circle of light, like it would protect me from what lurked in the shadows. Scarecrow had also stopped drugging me. But he didn't stop with the gas, it leaked into the room, swirling around my feet. I always tried to hold my breath, to stop the gas from making me see those awful things, but I could never hold it for long enough. And those terrors haunted me past insanity.

 

Math.

 

I found it oddly calming, when I wasn't out of it by fear, I would give myself a large number, and times it by another. It passed the time and took my mind of the things that danced and reached for me at the corner of my vision. Eventually the gas would come back, and I just had to endure another gut wrenchingly terrifying experience until I was back to solving my little equations.

 

116097...

 

795412...

 

"What the hell are you doing?"

 

I nearly jumped out of my skin, and the numbers were erased from my mind. My head whipped back and forth, scanning the shadows surrounding my safe haven of light. My eyes were drawn to the slightest movement. I could just make out the outline of myself. Tears sprung to my eyes as I thought of all the terrible things she had done to me in my visions. She moved into the light and I was confused at what she was wearing.

 

"Pretty sweet, huh?' She said, twirling on the spot. She was wearing my costume, all black leather and the mask. But there were studs all over it, the heels of the boots, the shoulders, the belt, even the new choker she was wearing was studded. She stopped spinning and crouched down in front me and I flinched as her hands touched my shoulders, but they were not trying to harm me, they were gentle. She pulled me closer into a hug,

 

"I'm sorry I left this so long, I will get you out of here. Sophie? Are you listening to me?"

 

I struggled against her, trying to pull away, but I was weak. She pulled away and looked closely at my face, as if finally seeing the fear in my eyes. I avoided her gaze,

 

"G-go away..."

 

She looked hurt, then she turned her head, as if hearing something I wasn't. When I strained, I heard a faint hissing noise. Both of our eyes widened as we recognized the sound. She started shaking my shoulders,

 

"Sophie! Sophie listen to me! You have to let me take control! We will both die! Please!"

 

The gas entered my circle, and I nodded slowly. She gave me a quick hug and disappeared.

 

There was a loud crack and the room went white, the light went out, but the room wasn't any darker, in fact it was brighter. Two glowing white orbs sat in the middle of the room, illuminating the dark haired girl. She sat still, completely unmoving, not even breathing as the gas swirled around her face. Eventually the gas dispersed and the light flickered back on. She opened her mouth and took a deep breath, a malicious smile spreading across her face.

 

She stood up and brushed of her clothes, they were dirty. Another crack and a flash of white, when the light died down she was wearing the black leather and studs costume. Minus the mask, instead she had dark smudged around her eyes. The only colour was the bright red of her lipstick.

 

"Much better!" she sighed, stretching her arms. She looked around, seeing through the shadows. She found the door and her grin grew wider.

 

"Don't worry, Soph, we're getting out of here." she whispered.

 

She teleported to the door, and growled when she saw there was no handle. Pausing for a moment, there were cracks and a constant buzz in the room, then she flung her hands up and white lightening shot at the door. She growled again when nothing happened. There were some muffled crackly noises, then the loud speaker came on. She rolled her head back and listen to the noises,

 

"It won't break, no matter how much power you throw at it."

 

She laughed, it echoed around the room,

 

"Wanna bet?"

 

Turning back to door, she clenched her fists, the buzz in the air grew louder, a low growl was emitted from her lips, followed by a piercing scream. She was glowing. She aimed at the door again, the electricity erupted from her and hit the door, it bent slightly. The stream of lightening was still coming out of her hands. It intensified and the door flew off it's hinges. She stepped through the smoking door frame,

 

"Watch out," she called, immediately making eye contact with the security camera outside the room, "I'm comin' to getcha!"


	27. New Mission

“Hey! Stop that!”

 

There were few officers left, most had gone home after cleaning up. Eventually there were only one of the detectives and a couple of newbies. One by one, they noticed a brawl going on in the cell.

 

One of the Joker’s men was holding down another of his men. He was being beaten by the rest, except for the Joker himself, who was just sitting there watching the whole event, a small smile on his face.

 

“Stop that now!”

 

One of the younger officer was standing on the outside of the bars, fumbling with his keys. He opened the door to the cells and immediately all the men stepped away from the dead man. They attacked the stupid officer. The Joker now stood, and took the man's gun, leaving the rest of his men to kill him. 

  
He shot the other officer and the detective without thinking. Grabbing his jacket, and sweeping up all his knives in one movement, he was headed through the door. Breathing in the cold night a, he started walking towards Wayne Manor.  



	28. Barbecue

The hallways were dark, and fear gas leaked through every crack. Her studded boots echoed off the walls. Her chest didn't move as she held her breath to the gas. 

 

She walked into a large room, it had doors leading in every direction. There was no gas in here, so she took a breath. Studying each of the doors, her gaze finally landed on the one directly opposite her. It was solid metal and was sealed around the edges, preventing and air from leaving, or going in.

 

Before she took a step towards the door, six men stepped into the room in sync, aiming guns at her. She looked at them all, they were all wearing gas masks.

 

“Did you practice that?”

 

A few of them looked at each other, one of them stepped up and asked,

 

“Practice what?”

 

“That,” she gestured to their formation, “Stepping in all together, or was it just a spur of the moment thing?”

 

“Told you she was nuts.” Muttered one if the guys, she frowned. They all yelled and jumped back, dropping their smoking guns.

 

“That wasn't very nice…”

 

She flicked her hand at the one who had spoken, he jerked, his body shaking, before he fell to the ground, smoking like the guns. 

 

“Now the rest of you, out of the way, or I grill you to a crisp.”

 

They stepped aside, and she strolled through them, hopping gracefully over the dead man. As she reached the door she turned, staring intently at each of the men in turn,

 

“Eh, what the heck.” She said, and lightening flashed from the ground, engulfing them and making them fall. She laughed at their screams and turned back to the door. She knocked loudly,

  
“Hello? Is anybody in there?”


	29. Old Friends

Bruce Wayne sat in front of his giant computer, completely still. His eyes scanned the screen, looking at nothing in particular. The thoughts that whirred through his head scared him as much as they motivated him. He only moved when he heard hurried foot steps echoing around the large room.

 

“Master Bruce! I’m terribly sorry, I couldn't get him to leave!”

 

“Get who to leave?” He said, turning in his chair.

  
  


The green haired man glared at the large flat screen TV. He rapidly pressed the buttons on the remote in his hand, while greedily chomping on the sandwich in the other. 

 

His wet hair dripped onto his borrowed t-shirt, making dark grey circles over the paler grey. His makeup less face turned from frustration to amusement when he changed to a channel that was showing himself, blowing up some historical landmark. 

 

His legs were hanging over the arm of the armchair he was lounging in, his back leaning against the other arm. The borrowed black sweatpants he was wearing were to big, showing only his toes.

 

There was a door next to the TV and it flew open. The man barley looked up from the screen. He nodded absentmindedly at the dark haired man standing seething in the door way.

 

“You're not  _ welcome _ here.”

 

This made him look up, a smug grin on his face. He swung his legs around and placed his hands on his knees. Leaning forward slightly.

 

“Brucey, how long have I known you? I’m as welcome here as that old butler of yours!”

 

Bruce grimaced at the childhood nickname. But before he ask him to leave again, the man continued,

 

“Besides, the bat needs my help. I gonna play the good guy for a while!”

Bruce's frown deepened, he strode towards the green haired man. But he was stopped when he heard the phone ring. They both looked at the phone sitting on a coffee table in front of them. Three long seconds passed until they both grabbed for it, only Bruce was too slow.

 

“Yes?” The man said, imitating Bruce’s deep voice, his face froze when he heard the voice on the other end.

 

“Is this Alfred?”

 

It took him a second to regain his composure.

 

“No.”

 

“Hiya J! I could tell that it was you, your impression of Bruce is terrible.”

 

Bruce growled and pressed speaker. There was a short scream on the other end, followed by some pained whimpers.

 

“Shhh! I’m on the phone!” Came the other voice, distanced, as if they were holding the phone away from their face, “Anyway, I just wanted to call and say that I’m fine, thanks for looking for me by the way” her voice was cold, but calm,

 

“Sophie-”

 

“Oh! Hiya  _ bro _ ! I feel left out now… The whole gang is back together, except me! If you do end up looking for me, take your time. Johnny here is going to have a very slow, painful death and I don't want either of you two clowns interrupting me!” 

 

A split second before she hung up, there was a loud thumping noise and a short whistle before it was cut off.

 

They stood there in silence, until.

 

"She called me 'bro'... When did she start remembering?"

 

"That wasn't Sophie..."

 

"Of course it was Sophie!" Bruce said, frustrated.

 

"No," The man look Bruce dead in the eye, a frown deep on his face despite the scars, "That wasn't Sophie, you don't know her like I do."

 

Silence settled once again, out of the blue,

 

“Your shower has really good water pressure.”

 

“What?” Bruce muttered, rubbing his temples.

 

“Your shower, it feels like a train is going across your back..” He trailed off, lost in thought.

 

“You- you used my shower?” 

 

The mans scars were dragged down, he muttered something under his breath.

 

“I know where she is!”


	30. The Illusion

 

“What's your biggest fear?”

She said as she trailed her fingers across the man's shoulders. He flinched away from her touch and looked to Scarecrow for help. But his boss only looked the other way.

“You can't be _fearless_! That's impossible… There’s got to be at least one thing that makes you tremble in your boots.”

She made her way to face the trembling man. She grinning at him, she ran her fingers down his cheek.

"I will show you your biggest fear."

There was a short laugh from the seat next to them. Her head whipped towards the masked man. His head was hung low, chin resting on his chest. He looked up at her, defeat in his eye, but also humor. He moved his head, gesturing the rest of the room.

"A special gas is released into this room every five seconds to counter any leaks, you're never going the 'show him his biggest fear', you the gas will disperse before it's at his mouth!"

She laughed, a smug smile spreading across her face. She stood up straight and sauntered over to the other man. Before she reached his she turned quickly fell, landing heavily on his lap. Wrapping her arms around his neck she said,

"Now that is where you are mistaken," she lean in close and whispered in his ear, "I have a secret, a really secret one."

This piqued his interest, any secret from this strange woman was worth hearing, especially when she wasn't herself. He turned his head towards her, staring straight into her electric blue eyes. She giggled,

“Little ol’ Sophie doesn’t know it, but she should. See, J helped her remember her powers, but he left one out. He didn’t want her more powerful than him. And this power, oh, it is powerful.”

Scarecrow was intrigued, her other ability never showed up when she was being… experimented on. He watched he skip back to the other man. She knelt down in front of him and rested her elbows on his knees. She looked deep into his eyes,

"Now, friend, what's your biggest fear?"

He didn't respond, but he started shaking, beads of sweat rolling down his face. She studied his face, and started listing fears, watching every movement he made.

"Heights? Snakes? Spiders? Ah! That's it isn't it? Spiders, really, be more original!"

She glanced at Scarecrow to make sure he was watching. The room went slightly out of focus, and cracks started forming on the walls and small black dots crawling through them. The dots grew larger at a waterfall of spiders fell into the room. The shaking man screamed as the spiders started crawling up his legs. His screams filled the room, and you couldn’t see his face under all the spiders.

Eventually the screams stopped and his body slumped over.

“Oh, he had a heart attack, boring.”

She stood up and left him. The spiders vanished. Scarecrow just sat there in shock as she walked towards him, a smug smile on her face.

“How- how did you did you, how did, what?”

She laughed, her eyes lighting up. She rested her hands on his shoulders,

“Why do you think I go by Vertigo? The _illusion_ of falling. I can make people see things, far more powerful than your stupid little gas.”

She threw her arms wide and gestured to the whole room, it flickered and suddenly she was standing in sand, hot sun beating down on them, the sound of waves crashing behind them.

“I can bring you anywhere,”

The room changed again and they were sitting at a dining table, knifes and forks in their hands. Scarecrow picked up a forkful of the salad on his plate. But he wasn’t moving his hands.

“Make you do anything,”

It shifted again and they were in a room full of people, they were all pointing and laughing at Scarecrow, he felt his face heating up under the mask. He looked for an exit, there was none, only people.

“Make you _feel_ anything.”

They were back in the original room, and Scarecrow was still tied to the chair, V’s arms still spread wide. Her eyes flashed white and Scarecrow screamed, throwing his head back.


	31. Favour For a Friend

The huge black beast sat behind the bushes, its engine growling softly. The muffled conversation drifting through its metal frame.

 

“So why did you become Batman? Was it when I convinced Sophie to be Vertigo? Or did you always know that you wanted to dress up as a bat and beat people up for a living?”

 

The Joker was back in his purple ensemble, makeup in place. And Batman was in his costume, trying to ignore his annoying passenger.

 

They sat in front of the old train tracks on the edge of Gotham city. It was the last track that actually used, all they rest had been converted to electric rails by Wayne Enterprises.

 

“You sure she’s here?”

 

He hadn’t spoken in an hour and it almost scared the man sitting next to him to hear his deep, intimidating voice. He nearly dropped his half eaten sandwich.

 

“Of course I’m sure, don’t you trust me?”

 

“No.”

  
Silence settled once again, the Joker fidgeted in his seat, chewing loudly. He saw movement in the corner of his eye. He turned his head and caught a glimpse of black. His mind went straight to Sophie's custom black costume, but then he saw red, and long blonde hair.

 

"Harley?"

 

Batman recognized the name and turned. Together they watched the blonde jester skip happily to the door of the tunnels, happily humming the wedding march to herself. She flew open the door and shouted,

 

"Here comes the bride!" Before continuing to skip into the darkness, leaving the door swinging. Batman pressed a few buttons on the car's console and the roof silently slid up. Joker immediately jumped out ran to the door, peering through the shadows the see the silhouette skipping down the hall. He let out a shrill whistle, and Harley spun around. When she caught sight of his green hair she squeaked, but his kind smile made her relax.

 

"Puddin'."

 

She ran at him, arms stretched. She was about to engulf him in a hug when his arm shot out and grabbed her neck, closing over old bruises. He slammed her on the ground, she smiled absentmindedly at his harsh, but familiar acts. But her smile quickly turned to a frown as his grip tightened. Her cheeks flushed pink and quiet choked gasps escaped her throat. The Joker growled, and Harley shivered. 

 

"Puddin'... Please..."

 

The Joker loosened his grip on her neck ever so slightly but kept her pinned to the ground.

 

"You... came for... me! I knew you... would!" She said between gasps. The Joker growled again and lent in close. Harley shivered but this time it was because of the rage in his eyes, she knew she was going to die and no one could help her.

 

"I didn't come for you, you little brat. I came for her, which leads me to my next question. _Why are you here?_ "

 

Her face turned dark, and her eyes filled with hatred.

 

"I'm here to finish her off, I told Scarecrow to get her a keep her while I prepared the grand finale! Then we can finally be together! We are meant to be together! When she's out of the picture, you'll see! Then we can finally be happy..."

 

The Joker's face contorted with anger and he started to squeeze. The gasps returned and her face turned a deeper shade of red. She gurgled, he eyes glazing over as her struggles weakened.

 

"Stop."

 

The Joker was pulled back by two large black gloved hands. Harley choked in air as her face returned to it's normal colour. She tried to stand up but she was pushed down by a masked figure. There was a click as a pair of handcuffs were locked around her wrists. She laughed a raspy laugh, and gazed up at Batman,

 

"Who knew you were so kinky.."

 

"Shut up."

 

He turned back to the green haired man lying on the ground, staring up at the grey sky. His mind was somewhere else, presumably on the girl that was in danger. He turned his head towards the door. Staring into the deep tunnels that led under the city.

 

"We should split up.." He muttered.

 

"What? We'll have a better chance of finding her if we stick together."

 

The Joker looked at him, completely devoid of humor.

 

"Have you ever been down there? You could search for weeks and never even get near where she is. We'll cover more ground if we split up."

 

Batman thought for a moment, then nodded. He grabbed Harley roughly by the arm and dragged her up. Making sure she couldn't escape. He led her to the door and immediately disappeared, blending into the shadows. The Joker slowly stood up and brush himself off. He strode through the door, randomly picking a hallway and walking down it.

 

It had been half an hour and the Joker was getting bored. His feet hurt and he had forgotten his sandwich. He heard talking, it was down yet another dim hallway, towards light. He slowed it walk, and placed each step carefully as to not alert anyone nearby. Turning a corner he noticed a dead body, it's skin was charred. She had been here. He saw more, six in all, each of their skin was burnt black, melted guns lying by the bodies. Two men were checking the corpses, guns slung casually across their shoulders. They talked, making up crazy theories about how the bodies could have been killed in this way. The Joker's ears perked up at the mention of Sophie,

 

"Do you think it was that freaky chic with the powers Boss was experimenting on?"

 

This was when he made his appearance, pulling a gun out of his jacket he came into view and shot down one of the men. He held the gun to the other man, the poor guy could only hold his hands up in surrender and point towards the large sealed door to his boss's 'office'.

 

The door opened silently and manic laughter drifted out. The Joker closed his eyes and smiled at the sound, his heart warming. He entered and took in the sight of Sophie standing over a whimpering Scarecrow. He noticed the studs on her outfit and hummed in approval. Sophie looked up at the sound and her grin widened. Her blue eyes burning into his.

 

"Mister J, nice of you to join us..."

 

He frowned at the blue in her eyes and cursed himself for forgetting why he suggested to split up.

 

"I need you to do something for m-"

 

"Why on earth would I do _anything_ for you? After everything you've done to her? You had the chance to forget her, but you had to find her and trick her into coming back to Gotham. Trick her into becoming yours again. You sick, and you must be dumber than I thought to think I would ever help you."

 

His heart dropped, and a his mouth twisted into a frown.

 

"It would benefit you more than it would me."

 

She crossed her arms and stuck her chin up,

 

"I'm listening."


	32. Dead End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so so so so sorry that this took so long to get up. I really wanted it to be perfect. And when I did get it perfect, I lost it to a terrible tragedy of dodgy WiFi. Then when I tried to re write it I had total writers block. Every time I tried to write my mind went blank. Mega super sorry to keep ya waiting so long, maybe kinda promise that it might never happen again.  
> ~ Princess <3

"She's in here!"

 

My head pounded, and my bones ached. An all to familiar buzz ran through my body. The depleting power of the other half of my mind. I opened my eyes slowly, and nearly screamed when I found that I was face to face with a black mask.

 

"Get up, we have to go."

 

I analyzed the mask, it wasn't some evil monster or another hallucination, it was just Batman. I was almost disappointed, it could have at least been J. And he had probably called out to the commissioner or someone. Great, straight to Arkham. But he didn't make a move to cuff me and the look in his eyes was genuinely worried. I turned my head towards the door when I heard footsteps and was shocked to see J run through the door. I felt a surge of joy, but underneath that I had the strange feeling that he had already walked through that door. I shook my head slightly and the thought flew away.

 

"Sophie..."

 

I stood up, legs shaking slightly. When I got my balance I threw myself into his arms. I breathed in his scent of gunpowder and gasoline. He sighed and rested his chin on my head. I finally felt safe in his arms. Funny, a few months ago I would have struggled to get out of the clown's grip, things change so fast.

 

"Get a room.."

 

I turned towards the high pitched voice, Harley Quinn was leaning against the wall, scowling at us. Looking around the room, I saw that she was standing next to what could be called a 'weapons table'. It was completely covered in every type of weapon imaginable. She stood just a bit too close for comfort but I felt relatively safe with J and Batman in the same room.

 

"No, scratch that. Puddin', get a room with _me_."

 

J growled, his chin still resting on my forehead. I felt his arm move as he pulled out his gun and shot her in the leg. She stumbled, knocking a few knifes and a gun of the table, before sinking down to join them. My eyes flicked to the Bat to see his reaction, but he staring at me, completely oblivious to Harley's whimpers. I recognized the look in his eyes.

 

_“Where did you get this?”_

 

_I looked up from my book. Bruce was standing in the doorway of my room. He look around eighteen. In his hand he held a silver pistol, with the letter V engraved in the barrel. My eyes widened at the gun, at my gun. I must have left it in my jacket._

 

_“That’s mine.”_

 

_I jumped up and made a grab for the gun. He pulled it out of my reach. He frowned at me, like a parent would a naughty child._

 

_“Why would you need a gun?”_

 

_“It’s none of your business.” I hissed through gritted teeth. And there was that look. A mixture sadness and disappointment._

 

_“Sophie, of course it’s my business, I’m your brother!”_

 

_I ignored him, focusing on the hand that was holding the gun. There was a loud crack and he dropped the weapon. He clutched his hand. I smiled absentmindedly. My powers were growing._

 

_“Sophie, it’s not too late to stop going down this path. You’re only fourteen.”_

 

_I just picked up my gun, tucking it into my belt, and walked past him._

 

_“Where are you going?”_

 

_“Out.” I called as I skipped down the stairs. Out of the corner of my eye I watched for his reaction, almost hoping he would lash out. Hoping he would give me an excuse to leave for good._

 

I stared at Batman, at Bruce. He read my expression. The recognition in my eyes.

 

“What do you remember?”

 

I couldn’t answer. I could only stare as a few other memories drifted through my mind. Bruce and J arguing. Bruce comforting me after our parents died. Bruce discovering me wearing the mask. Bruce, wearing his own.

 

“Sophie?” He asked, but before I could answer Harley started yammering again.

 

“Sophie this, Sophie that, why can’t someone important be the center of attention for one?” She giggled when everyone looked at her. She had used one of the fallen knifes to pick the lock on her cuffs, she had also grabbed the gun that had fallen. She was now leaning herself against the table, aiming the gun at me.

 

“Don’t worry Puddin’, I forgive you. Now we can be together, like it’s meant to be.”

 

Her finger squeezed the trigger, and the room froze. I glanced around the room, Batman had made a leap towards Harley and I couldn’t see J as he was behind me. Tears rolled down my cheeks. Whatever was happening now wouldn’t last forever. And I wasn’t sure of the limits of the whole healing thing, but I was pretty sure I couldn’t come back from a bullet in the brain.

 

“Run.”

 

She was standing behind Harley. Then she disappeared. Before returning right in front of my face,

 

“Run, teleport, melt the bullet, I don’t care just get out of there!”

 

I tried to teleport, scrunching my eyes closed and concentrating as hard as I could, but I stayed in the same place. My legs were frozen, I was going to die.

 

“I- I can’t, you have to help me!”

 

She shook her head sadly, a tear rolling down her cheek. She wrapped her arms around me hugging me tight. Tear rolled down her cheeks, but she was smiling, a small sad smile.

 

“I am so, so sorry…” She mumbled more tears escaping from her eyes, then she disappeared and time started speeding up again. The bullet moved closer, so I shut my eyes, waiting for the inevitable. I hit the ground. Harley screamed. Something thudded behind me. I wasn't dead. I shifted to see behind me and I gasped. J had pushed me down and the bullet had hit him in the chest. I scrambled towards him, my mind numb. With out thinking I pressed my hands against his wound. He laughed quietly at my feeble attempts to stop the bleeding. I stared at the redness seeping through my fingers.

 

"Stop.." He rasped, gently pulling my hands away.

 

_My feet crunched against the dry leaves. Bruce had sent me out of the house so he could talk with the man who had knocked on the door. He pretended that everything was alright, that I didn't know. Even at four I wasn't stupid enough to know that something was wrong. Bruce had come home without my parents. At the back of my mind I knew that they weren't coming back, but I didn't allow myself to cry until I was sure. So I was walking through the woods to my special secret spot. A river that ran through the middle of clearing. Not even Bruce knew about this spot, no one did. So you could imagine how surprised I was when I saw a boy a couple of years older than me trying to skip stones in my river._

 

_It was three years later that we found out. Me and the boy had become close, even if Bruce didn't approve of him. We had decided to build a tree house in one of the trees near the river. I was high in the tree, nailing a plank of wood to a branch, when the plank slipped and when I tried to grab it I fell. He heard my scream and entered the clearing just as I hit the ground. Neither of could recount exactly what happened, but he said as I hit the ground he saw a flash of white. He ran to me and watched in shock as the bones in my arm fixed themselves under the skin. When I opened my eyes, they were glowing white, but they quickly faded. Neither of us could deny the definite buzz that hung in the air after my fall. We never told anyone._

 

_Bruce grew to hate my friend. We would argue constantly, always ending in him forbidding me to see him again, and me running off so he could comfort me. One fight made me late to meet him. Running blindly through the trees, tears obscuring my vision. I saw a tree that I knew was still at least ten minutes away from our river. But as I passed it I nearly ran into the cold water at the edge of the river. I paused, looking around, he wasn't even here yet. I check my watch, not even a full minute had passed since I had left the house._

 

_I wasn't meant to meet him today, I was only by the river to clean up our tree house after a storm. Even after six years of knowing him I had never been to his house or heard about his family. He kept his life very private. But as I was picking up the discarded wrappers and misplaced pillows I heard crying. I peeked out of the window, looking down on the scene below. He had run into the clearing, a nasty purple bruise across his face. A man followed him, anger distorting his feature. Neither of them knew I was there. The man cornered him against the edge of the bank. After the storm the river was wild, white froth preventing you from seeing the riverbed. He was going to fall in. I scampered down the tree, silently picking up a plank of wood. Just as the man was about to push him in, the plank connected with his head. He twisted out of the way and the man fell in the river. We stared at each other, without saying anything he pulled me into a hug._

 

_A week after I had killed the man his face appeared in the newspaper. I discovered that he was my friend's father. Oddly I didn't feel any remorse, the man had deserved it. We never spoke about it again. But I did know that if he had had the chance, he would have killed him himself._

 

_On my fifteenth birthday he told me to meet him just as the sun was setting. We had fully discovered that I had abilities and never forgot to use them for our own personal gain. So at sunset I teleported to our spot. I had never felt happier when I saw that he had laid out a picnic. We ate under the stars. He kissed me that night. It was so cliche, so cheesy, so perfect. Being home schooled and living in the most secluded house in Gotham meant that I had never been kissed. We both knew that there were feelings between us, but we only danced around the idea of being together. After he kissed me, we could barley keep our hands off each other.  
_

 

_He never talked about his family. He never told me where he lived or what happened at home, but more often than not he would have bruises under the edges of his sleeves, and more black eyes than I could count. It killed me to see them. If anyone could stop this it would be me. So I followed him home, teleporting to the branches above him. I followed him into the city. He walked on for hours, never tiring. We went into a bad part of town. He finally arrived at an old apartment building. I followed him up the stairs, barley out of sight. He opened the door to apartment 63, the second it was open there was a shout. That was the day I met his mother. She had started to beat him. Screaming at him. She was obviously drunk off her head and for some reason she just wanted to pummel him with in an inch of his life._

_ She was shouting at him, yelling that she knew he killed her husband. She yelled and screamed, before stopping abruptly and falling forward. The glass vase I had hit her with shattered over the carpet. We ran, we couldn't go back now. _

_ We didn't go back, we just ran. We hid in an old building in a bad part of town. We weren't the only ones squatting there, but we were definitely the youngest. We protected each other from the other homeless souls. Eventually we ran out of food, and it started to get colder. So we robbed a bank. I still had my gun and we stole a few more from the other squatters. It went well and we ended up with a couple thousand dollars.  _

_ First we bought food, then we bought the costumes. The custom outfits which we would become famous in. I helped him with the face paint, drawing a curved smile up his face. We stole, we killed and eventually we ruled Gotham. Vertigo and the Joker. We were invincible, we were also young and stupid.  _

_ The mob were out to get us. But we didn't care. I went home, not to see my brother or to return to my family. But to rob him for everything he had. J didn't know about my secret plan, luckily too. When I arrived it was dark. And I discovered Bruce dressed as the Batman. Of course we knew of Batman, even had the honor to meet him a couple of times. But we had no idea who he was. Bruce told me he would let me go, if I promised to never tell J. I swore to take it to my grave. _

_ There was one man who was above us. His name I don't recall but he was feared far more than us. But his empire was falling. He was losing his control over the city. We took advantage of that. We decided to kill him. If we didn't do it someone else would and take his place.  _

_ We were hiding. So close to getting caught. The guard had passed us and we were safe. But J’s phone rang. He didn't even get to the door before we were tackled and knocked out.  _

_ Scars. _

_ Tears. _

_ Blackness. _

My life flashed before my eyes. Every moment clear as day. Every kiss, every tear, every drop of blood shed. As I remembered my past, the more recent past became clearer as well.

_ “You can’t tell her anything. It could cause false memories. She has to remember on her own. The damage she took should have killed her. She’s lucky to be alive.” _

_ I couldn't open my eyes. There was an annoying beeping and it was sending sharp flashes of pain to my head. Everything smelled like bleach.  _

_ “Send her away. I don’t care where, just far away from this city. Give her a new name. A new job. Give her a good life. And don’t under any circumstances let her see him.” _

_ The second voice was painfully familiar, but it hurt to much to think about it. It hurt to much to think about anything. I tried to sit up. The pain made me scream. _

_ “She’s awake! Sedate her!” _

_ There were running footsteps. Loud cracks echoed around the room, amplifying the pain. A short scream and them I felt groggy. Everything went silent except for that annoying beeping. My body went numb, then my mind followed. _

__  
  


_ Austin, Texas. That's were they put me. I don't know where I was before but it wasn't here. They told me my name was Sophie St. Clair. Nothing seemed familiar.  _

_ It was too hot. Why would I live in a place that is so uncomfortably hot? It didn't make sense to me. But then, nothing really made sense.  _

__  
  


_ Four years later I had settled down. I had accepted my fake life. Although I did find out that I had a strange interest in guns. And knifes. Basically any type of weapon. I collected them. I knew how to use them and to be honest, I was pretty good.  _

_ I lost my job. Anger issues. I had bitten one of my colleagues ear off. Can't remember why, but I'm sure they deserved they it. They tried to press charges but I had already left. I moved the minute they fired me. I was offered a job in a city call Gotham. They knew that I killed people as a part time job, maybe I killed someone for them.  _

_ I don't know what it was about the city, but I was drawn to it. My boss said he would provide a place to stay. It was rubbish pay. A crappy apartment. A dangerous job. But I still took it.  _

I gasped. The name of my old boss. I hadn't even thought about my life in the last five years. I looked down at J, dying in my arms.

“Jack…”

His eyes widened. Then closed again to the pain.

“No no no… You're going to be alright.”

I started to press against the wound again. It was pointless. He was going to die.

“Save him!”

I screamed at her. She didn't answer. She was gone. The life started to seep out of his eyes.

“J… I- I think I might love you.”

He laughed quietly. I giggled softly through the tears. The unspoken words never to be said, the kisses never to be kissed, the moments never to be shared. I ran my fingers through his hair. He stopped breathing. I cried. It felt like my heart was being ripped out of my chest. I screamed in agony and devastation.

Batman pulled me away. Carrying me in his arms like I was weightless. He left Harley crying on her own, cuffed to the table. I couldn't stop crying. I wanted to die. _  
_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry, it's not over! I am working on another one, (spoiler, J is in it), look out for All Fires Must Die, the first chapter should be up soonish...  
> ~ Princess <3


End file.
